Tengo ganas de ti
by CarlaMellark
Summary: Versión del libro de Federico Moccia pero aplicado a Peeta y Katniss, con cambios. ¿Qué pasaría si después de volver de Estados Unidos Peeta se encuentra con su primer amor al que no desea ver?, ¿Qué pasaría si ese primer amor no estuviera dispuesta a olvidarlo?, ¿Y si apereciese una nueva chica que lo salvara de la trampa? Descúbrelo :
1. Chapter 1

_Holaa! Hoy empiezo nuevo fic, deciros que subiré capítulos los martes y domingo, en principio._

_Este nuevo fic es de una pareja que me enamora cada día más Katniss y Peeta, y de una saga que supera con creces todas las que he leído: Los Juegos del Hambre._

_Pero no solo esta basada en eso sino en otro libro que me encanta que se llama **Tengo ganas de ti de Federico Moccia.**_

_Que sepáis que no os recomiendo ver ninguna de las películas basadas en el libro, la italiana o la española, no le hacen justicia._

_Y sin más dilación allá vamos._

_La historia no me pertenece sino a Federico Moccia, algunos de los personajes son obra de la magnífica Suzanne Collins y otros de Moccia, yo solo lo he reeinventado todo un poquitín._

**Tengo ganas de ti**

**Capítulo 1: Hola, Barcelona.**

(Peeta Pov)

El avión había despegado hace bastante, nos faltaban dos horas para llegar al aeropuerto de Barcelona y mi corazón iba a mil. Iba a volver, después de dos años en Nueva York, iba a volver. Al lugar en donde me rompieron el corazón, al lugar en donde destrozaron mi vida, al lugar en donde perdí a mi mejor amigo y donde mi familia se destrozó.

Siempre había sido demasiado duro pero esta vez sabía que no iba a ser igual, sabía que no soportaría volver a verla, ella la razón principal por la que me había ido de mi tierra, Barcelona, hacia otro lugar.

-¡Oh perdóname!- La disculpa de una señora me saca de mis recuerdos.

-No pasa nada- le digo.

-¡Qué alegría eres español!

-Pues si.

-Llevo horas intentando preguntar en donde puedo conseguir unos cascos pero nadie me entiende.

-¿Ni las azafatas?

-No me hacen caso.

La señora era amable pero no me apetecía seguir hablando con ella.

-Dime chico eres muy joven debes de haber estado estudiando o algo.

-Algo parecido.

-Me alegra, es muy importante formarse y además un jovencito con tanta educación como tú- Me reí al pensar que si me viera de noche con la moto y las copas no diría lo mismo.

-Muchas gracias.

-Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Peeta.

-¡Vaya que nombre tan extraño!

-Ya, a mi padre le encanta la cultura griega de ahí viene mi nombre y el de mi hermano.

-¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?

-Rory.

-¿Ese no es un nombre de chica?

-Dicen por ahí que si- Se ríe. Por un momento me sumerjo en la conversación y me olvido que podré encontrarme con Delly por las calles de nuevo. Delly, solo pronunciar o pensar nombre hace que un nudo se abra en mi corazón.

-¿Estás bien?- Me dice la señora, llamada Effie.

-Perfectamente.

-No lo pareces.- Había dado en el clavo. Yo suspiré- Me parece a mí que alguien tiene mal de amores- Me rió al oír lo que acababa de decir, otra vez había dado en el clavo.

-Quizás….

-¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Quién?

-La chica… O chico quién sabe- me reí.

-Es chica.

-Mucho mejor me pondrías en un apuro- Vuelvo a sonreír.- Bien, cuéntame.- Decidí decírselo.

-Se llama Delly, y se puede decir que fue la primera chica de la que me enamoré.

-¡Vaya, qué bonito!

-Si quizás la palabra amor lo sea lo que ha pasado entre nosotros no lo es.

-Dime qué ha pasado.

Se lo conté todo detalladamente, como la encontré entre la gente, como la besé por primera vez, como reí con ella, como me enamore de ella, como profundizamos nuestro amor, como me dejo tirado por otro….

-Peeta ¿Me aceptas un consejo?

-Claro.

-Olvídate de ella no vale la pena estar así por una persona que te ha abandonado, lo mejor es que busques otro amor o que esperes sé que te llegará, estoy segura.

-Gracias- Desde aquel momento terminó nuestra conversación, me había hecho pensar, sabía que tenía que olvidarme de ella pero no lo había hecho en dos años estando a millones de km de distancia de ella, ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer ahora?

Una azafata se acercó a mí y me dio un vaso de coca-cola yo se lo agradecí.

-Desea algo más- Me dijo sugerentemente.

-No gracias.

-¿Está seguro?

-Si, completamente.

-Bien- Y se fue contoneándose.

-Parece que le gustas a la señorita- Me dijo Effie que parecía dormida.

-¿Tú crees?

-Por supuesto, el destino te está avisando de que vas a encontrar un nuevo amor Peeta prueba de esto es lo que acaba de pasar, levántate y pídele su teléfono y quedas con ella.

-No sé…. Aún no estoy seguro….

-Hazlo chico ya verás como te sorprendes a ti mismo.

Me levanté y me acerqué a la cabina allí estaban todas hablando.

-Hola- Dije mientras todas se giraban, no me había dado cuenta de cuantas azafatas había.

-Hola- Me contestó una.- Deseas algo.

-Quería hablar con ella- señalé a la azafata la que salió para hablar conmigo.- Ten esto es para ti- Le di mi número de teléfono.- Ahora me gustaría saber cuál es el tuyo.- Ella sin decir nada me lo apuntó en un papel y me lo entregó.- ¿Estás muchos días en la ciudad?

-Una semana.

-Podríamos quedar.

-Por supuesto- Me dedicó una gran sonrisa. Yo me dirigí a mi asiento pero me paré.

-Por cierto soy Peeta Mellark.

-Y yo soy Glimmer.

-Bonito nombre.

-Lo mismo digo.

Me senté mientras Effie examinaba mi reciente sonrisa.

-Ya te ha cambiado la cara chico.

-Gracias por el consejo eres toda una experta.

-Eso dicen de mis libros- La miré.

-No me digas que eres tú…

-Si soy Effie Trinket la autora de los libros de seducción más vendidos- Se rió y yo la acompañé.

-¡Vaya!

-No te lo esperabas- Me reí.

-Pues no, ni tampoco te había reconocido.

-¿Te has leído alguno de mis libros?

-La verdad es que no- Me sinceré.

-Te regalo estos dos- En las portadas ponía: 'Como superar una ruptura sin romper todo' y 'Nuevas reglas de diversiones sexuales'.

-Muchas gracias.

-No tienen porqué.

Me bajé del avión despidiéndome con un beso en la mejilla de mi cita, Glimmer, y con un abrazo de mi nueva amiga, Effie, y me dirigí a la salida esperaba que al menos estuviera mi hermano Rory esperando por mí porque si no…

-Hola hermano- Sentí un abrazo.

-Sigues siendo tan sensible como siempre- le dije.

-Y tú estás cambiado.

-Se puede decir que sí.

No me había fijado bien pero Rory parecía un auténtico hombre de negocios, cuando me fui apenas estaba entrando en la industria y ahora estaba totalmente asentado.

-Hoy he pensado que podríamos cenar con papá y mamá- Dijo antes de abrir la puerta de su piso yo me tensé al instante.

-No creo que sea buena idea….

-Peeta llevas dos años sin verlos creo que es hora.

-¿Y si no quiero verlos?

-Peeta espabila ya eres mayorcito para ponerte así.- Si él supiera porqué me ponía así con el tema de mis padres no diría lo mismo….

…

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo espero que les esté gustando la versión aunque por ahora es muy parecida al de la del libro de Moccia.

**POR UN REVIEW UN BESO VIRTUAL DE BRAD PITT :O ¿Te lo vas a perder?**

Besacooos caracolaaas!


	2. Chapter 2

_Holaaa! Deciros que este fic será renovado los martes, jueves y domingos._

_La historia no me pertenece sino a Federico Moccia, algunos de los personajes son obra de la magnífica Suzanne Collins y otros de Moccia, yo solo lo he reeinventado todo un poquitín._

_Disfrutad (:_

_Nos vemos abajo!_

**Capítulo 2: Recuerdos dolorosos.**

Llegamos a su nuevo piso y no pude evitar fijarme en su reciente cambio de decoración, se notaba que había madurado.

-Vaya, Rory, no habrá pasado una chica por aquí- Le sonreí maliciosamente.

-Puede ser…- Se rió.

Me acomodé en mi nueva habitación hasta que oí una voz que no deseaba oír.

-Gracias cariño- La voz de mi madre me hizo tensarme- ¿Está en su habitación?

-Si- Le contestó mi hermano.

Noté como se abría la puerta y yo fruncí el ceño esperando que mi madre no apareciese pero lo hizo.

-Peeta cariño que alegría verte- La miré sin contestarle.

-Peeta cambia tu actitud has estado dos años fuera nos merecemos un hola por lo menos.- Dijo mi padre. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé.- Me alegro de verte campeón.

La relación con mi padre siempre había sido muy buena y con mi madre un poco peor pero todo había cambiado desde que la había descubierto con su amante. Mi mundo había cambiado pero no pude decírselo ni a mi padre ni a mi hermano, no tuve el suficiente valor. Por eso ellos no entendían la mala relación que tenía con mi madre. Ella había hecho que yo abandonara los libros y me centrara en las carreras de motos, en la bebida, en todo menos en lo adecuado. Aunque después de ir a Nueva York mi vida había cambiado otra vez para mejor.

-¿No vas a saludar a mamá?- Pregunta mi hermano.

-No tengo tiempo- Salí de la habitación.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-He quedado con Annie.

-Pero hemos quedado en cenar con ellos Peeta- Gritó mi hermano.

-Lo siento- Y salí del piso. En realidad no había quedado con Annie, y la verdad no me apetecía volver a verla, pero tenía que salir de aquel lugar espantoso.

Cogí mi antigua moto y salí de garaje, mi sumergí en mis pensamientos aunque no deseaba recordarlo todo, pero lo hice.

Me acordé de cuando llegué a mi casa y mi madre estaba completamente desnuda en los brazos de aquel hombre, me acordé de cómo golpee a aquel hombre hasta dejarlo inconsciente, me acordé de las horas que tuve que pasar en la cárcel por culpa de él, me acordé de cómo había cambiado yo después de eso, me acordé de mi mejor amigo muerto: Finnick y por desgracia me acordé de ella, de Delly.

Bajé de mi moto en busca de un bar para olvidar mis penas. Entré en uno.

-Hola tío hace mucho que no te veía.- Me giré, allí estaba él, Cato. Gracias a él y a su estúpida venganza Finnick había muerto. Me levanté sin poder mirarlo a la cara- Espera- Me siguió- Perdóname tío sabes que no pretendía hacerte daño ni que… Pasara eso de verdad.

-Pero pasó, y ahora lo que no pretendías me importa una mierda joder- Le grité sin poder olvidarlo, en mi cabeza se estaban amontonando todos los recuerdos de aquella horrible noche, en esa noche había perdido a mi mejor amigo y a la única mujer que había amado.

-De verdad que lo siento- Ví como lágrimas corrían pos sus mejillas y me di cuenta que un hombre como él nunca lloraría por nada, entonces fue cuando comprendí que no merecía la pena enfadarse con él ni con nadie.

-Vale, te creo- Le dije aún sin mirarlo demasiado.

-He quedado con los chicos y Annie, si quieres venirte.

-¿Annie?

-Si, la pobre nunca sale y tenemos que hacer milagros para que salga de casa.

-¿Qué tal está Clove?- Le pregunté sin malicia, Clove había sido una especie de follamiga para mí pero lo nuestro se terminó cuando Delly apareció en mi vida, la última noticia que tenía de ella era que estaba embarazada aunque no sabía de quién.

-Bien, el niño es mi locura.

-¿Tu locura?

-Supongo que no lo sabes.

-Pues no.

-Soy el padre.- Me sorprendió.

-¡Vaya tío!- Lo abracé- Me alegro mucho.

-Ya…. Lo peor es que ella y yo ya no estamos juntos.

-¿Y eso?

-Según ella diferencias irreconciliables aunque yo la quiero demasiado joder….

-Tranquilo se dará cuenta.

-Bueno voy en moto hasta el restaurante te esperamos allí vale.

-De acuerdo tengo que ir a la gasolinera y luego voy.

Se fue y yo me encaminé hacia mi primer destino. Al llegar allí puse gasolina en mi moto y fui a junto el distribuidor para pagar. Estaba esperando a que me cobrara cuando escuché un ruido fuerte. Me giré y vi mi moto en el suelo arrollada por un coche. Salí del establecimiento en busca de explicaciones, vi como una chica salía del coche.

-¿Estás loca?- Le dije.

-Lo siento no me fijé.

-Pues deberías hacerlo, me vas a pagar los arreglos- Con todo el morro del mundo cogió la manguera que había pagado yo y se la enchufó al coche robando mi gasolina.

-¿Pero como tienes tanto morro?- Le dije mientras ella se metía en el coche.- Ahora me llevas- Me subí a su coche.

-¿Qué haces? Sal de mi coche.

-Me has roto la moto y robado mi gasolina lo mínimo que puedes hacer es llevarme.

-No tengo porqué.

-Si tienes porqué.- Me fijé por un momento en ella, tenía los ojos grises más bonitos que había visto, fruncía el ceño en actitud de enfado continuamente, su pelo negro estaba agarrado en una trenza, era guapa a rabiar.

-¡Bájate de mi coche!- Me gritó haciendo que me riera, tenía carácter eso me encantaba en una chica- Deja de reírte porque sé taekwondo.

-No me das miedo- El hombre de la gasolinera salió pidiendo que le pagara la gasolina así que salí del coche y lo hice. Cuando me giré ella estaba cargando mi moto en su diminuto coche.- Vaya veo que me vas a llevar.

-Sólo porque soy buena persona.

-Pues no tienes pinta.

-Cállate o te quedaras aquí con el tío ese.- Se subió en su coche y puso el cerrojo.

-¿Me abres?- Le pregunté.

Ella levantó su dedo corazón y me lo enseñó.

-¡Qué graciosa!- Quitó el cerrojo y yo me subí- No creo que tengas muchos admiradores detrás con ese humor de perros que te gastas.

-Y yo creo que tú eres el típico guaperas que piensa que voy a caer en su red tan solo con mostrar su sonrisa.

-¡Ah, no lo has hecho!- Bromee. Pero ella no se rió. Arrancó el coche y nos fuimos.

-¿A dónde te llevo?

-Conoces el Restaurante de Sae.

-Si.

-Allí.

-¿No tienes casa?

-Si pero he quedado para comer con unos amigos.

-Está bien pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer con tu moto?

-La dejarás en mi casa.

-Si te dejo en el restaurante no pretenderás que te lleve la moto a tú casa.

-No es que tú vendrás a cenar conmigo- Ella abrió la boca y se rió escandalosamente.

-Esa no es la forma de pedirle algo a una mujer.

-No veo que seas una mujer. Todavía eres una chiquilla- Me echó una mirada asesina.

-Créeme te estás ganando mi desprecio.

Llegamos al restaurante y entramos por la puerta. Me acerqué a ella y le susurré.

-Tienes la obligación de pagarme la cena.- Ella se rió con una sonrisa torcida.

Nos sentamos e intenté presentarla pero no fui capaz porque ni sabía su nombre.

-Esta es…- Me quedé mirándolo.

-Soy Katniss.

-Encantada soy Annie. – Le dijo la ex novia de mi mejor amigo después de que yo la saludará.

-Vaya nombre- Le dije en el oído.

-Ni que el tuyo fuera mejor, Peeta ¡Já! Que nombre es ese- Me contestó ella en el oído.

-Te llaman por tu nombre.

-No todos me llaman Kat.

Pues bien, Kat era perfecta, perfecta para mí, y sobre todo para poder sacarme a Delly de la cabeza.

…..

Bueno deciros que la historia ha tenido un buen principio y que me alegro de que os haya gustado tanto (:

Hago cambios en los personajes y en la historia así que no os extrañéis de algunas cosas jajaajajaa.

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

-**torposoplo12**, el primer review de la historia, el libro a mí también me encantó pero estos personajes lo ponen interesante jajajaja. Me alegró de verte en mis fics, yo soy fan tuya 100% jajaja. Gracias por el review!

-**Katimon**, espero que te haya gustado el segundo capítulo y decirte que esta historia la actualizaré martes, jueves y domingo.(: Gracias por tu review!

-**yukikanda, **me alegro de verte en esta historia también jajajaa. Lo de Glimmer lo verás en el siguiente capítulo y no creo que te guste mucho la relación con ella jejeje. Y lo de Delly es un poco fuerte, bueno espero que te haya gustado el segundo capítulo. Gracias por el review!

-**Shakty Mellark Everdeen**, jajajaja espero que el tiempo de espera no se te haya hecho eterno, como ya dije actualizaré esta historia más a menudo (martes, jueves y domingo) Espero que te haya gustado el segundo capítulo. Gracias por el review!

-** .9,** jajajaja no creo que la historia sea un éxito porque no soy la mejor escritora que hay por aquí, seré la segunda empezando por abajo jajajaaja. Bueno me alegro de que te haya gustado, igual la historia no es exactamente igual que el libro le introduzco cambios tanto en el argumento como en los personajes para adaptarlos mejor. Gracias por tu review!

-**valeria1320,** que alegría verte por aquí también (: Te recomiendo leer el libro es uno de mis favoritos aunque las pelis no le hacen justicia jejejeje. Me alegro de que te haya gustado y espero que te guste este capítulo y todos los próximos xD. Gracias por tu review!

-**MonsterOnFire,** me alegro de que te guste y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y los próximos xD. Gracias por tu review!

-**Guest,** Peeta es un encanto, aunque en esta historia va a sacar un poquito el lado salvaje para adecuarlo al personaje real de la historia, Step, aunque no va a tener totalmente el carácter de él. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias por el review!

A los demás gracias por hacer click en esta historia.

**POR UN REVIEW OS DOY UN ÓSCAR JAJAJA**

**Hoy quería desearles suerte a Josh, Jennifer y cía en los Teen Choice Awards 2012, espero que ganen se lo merecen (:**

Besacooos caracolaaas!


	3. Chapter 3

_La historia no me pertenece sino a Federico Moccia, algunos de los personajes son obra de la magnífica Suzanne Collins y otros de Moccia, yo solo lo he reeinventado todo un poquitín._

_Disfrutad (:_

_Nos vemos abajo!_

**Capítulo 3: Un viaje de confesiones.**

Salimos del restaurante y cogí a Kat de la mano, había sido una buena cena y todo gracias a ella, se había deshecho de ese lado frío y rocoso que me había mostrada y había bromeado con mis amigos y estado riéndose toda la tarde, me gustaba, tenía que admitirlo.

-Esto no es una comedia romántica Peeta- Me dijo ella separándose de mi mano.

-Sabes que si lo fuera estarías pidiéndome que me quedase esta noche en tu casa para hacerte el amor- Le dije mirándola a los ojos, ella comenzó a reírse salvajemente, e hizo el amago de limpiarse las lágrimas- No es tan gracioso es la verdad.

-Te tienes demasiada fe Mellark- La miré extrañado mientras ella se dirigía a su coche.

-¿Cómo sabes mi apellido?- Ella se paró en seco y me miró.

-Lo dijo Annie- Me quedé pensando.

-Es cierto.

Se metió en el coche y abrió la ventanilla, quise entrar pero el cerrojo estaba puesto.

-Déjate de bromas.- Le dije.

-Tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-¿Qué tal bailar?- Me reí y la miré.

-No te cansas de humillar a los demás.

-No, es mi afición favorita.

Hice que bailaba con pareja aunque lo estaba haciendo solo y me dejó pasar. Me miró y comenzó a reírse, yo la miré detenidamente ya era lo suficientemente guapa como para reírse todo el rato.

-Me encanta.

-Ya sé que te encanto monada pero no hace falta que me lo digas- Le solté, ella me miró.

-No lo decía por ti sino por tu maravilloso baile.

-¿A caso no he bailado bien?- Ella encendió el coche y se paró en un semáforo en rojo.

-No.- Se rió de nuevo.

-¿Y quién eres tú una experta del baile?

-Pues si.

-¿Eres bailarina?- Si la respuesta era sí sabía que mi sonrisa iba a ser demasiado grande, nunca había estado con ninguna bailarina y era un gran deseo que tenía, vale era un gran deseo del no tan pequeño Peeta.

-Si, soy bailarina, bailo en un programa de la tele.

-¿En cuál?

-Semejantes estrellas- Me empecé a reír.- ¿Qué?

-Conozco el programa es donde van viejecitos a cantar, no me digas que eres una de las bailarinas.

-Mellark esa edición se acabó hace dos años, ahora van maduritos a cantar.

-¿A qué le llamas tú maduritos?

-Entre treinta y cincuenta años- Me reí.

-Vaya margen de edad- Ella me acompañó mientras arrancaba de nuevo- Ya me imagino a alguno todo contento por tener que bailar contigo- ¡Mierda! Lo he dicho en voz alta.

-En realidad nunca me toca bailar con ninguno pero lo haría encantada.

-¿Y si fuera yo?

-¡Já!

-¿No bailarías conmigo?

-Tú no llegas a los treinta.

-No tengo 21 años pero me cogerían si me pongo un bigote.- Ella se rió.

-Por cierto me puedes decir donde está tu casa para descargar el equipaje de mi coche, miró por el espejo retrovisor a la moto y luego a mí.

-Vivo en el edificio azul de la calle detrás de donde está la plaza de Catalunya.

-¿No sabes el nombre de la calle en la que vives?

-No- Me reí- Mi hermano se mudo hace poco y yo he vuelto hoy de Estados Unidos.

-¡Vaya!- Se rió- Tan poco te quieren que te mandan tan lejos.

-En realidad me fui a estudiar Comunicación Audiovisual.

-Si quieres un enchufe en la tele yo te lo puedo prestar- Se rió.

-¿A cuántos te has tirado para llegar a bailarina del programa?- le pregunté en broma, pero ella se puso blanca y seria- Lo siento- Le dije al instante.

-No pasa nada pero que sepas que yo no tuve que hacerlo pero hay personas que no le queda más remedio que ese.

Llegamos al edificio y me ayudó a bajar la moto, se montó en el coche.

-¿No me vas a dar tu número de teléfono?- Le dije.

-Mira mi nombre en las guías telefónicas.

-¿Tienes una empresa?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Ya sé memoriza mi matrícula y búscalo.

-No sería más fácil…- No me dejó terminar la frase porque ya se estaba yendo, miré su matrícula y la apunté en un papel, sabía que esta chica me iba a volver loco.

Me metí en el garaje y guardé la moto, subí al piso y entré silenciosamente. Una luz se encendió, ¡Genial! Ahora a escuchar la bronca de Rory.

-Hijo- Escuché la voz de mi padre, ¡No puede ser!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Me puedes explicar porque te fuiste así?

-Necesitaba ver a mis amigos hacía dos años que no los veía.

-También hacía dos años que no nos veías a nosotros y pensé que habías madurado, tienes 21 años Peeta y sigues igual con tu madre, algún día cuando por fin quieras decirlo me gustaría saber que pasó con tu madre para que la trates así, ella te quiere y mucho y sufre mucho- Se nota lo que sufre que se cobija en cualquier hombre de la calle, excepto tú- Sabes que nos adora a todos, siempre ha tenido un buen corazón- ¿Un buen corazón? Ni siquiera sabe de lo que está hablando….- Y lo está pasando mal por tu culpa es hora de que tu actitud cambie.

-Papá lo de mamá sabes que es cosa mía y de ella y no va a cambiar por desgracia….No puedes obligar a que olvide…''Ciertas cosas''. Así que me gustaría no volver a hablar de ese tema contigo, y lo siento pero necesitaba verlos allí en Nueva York no conseguí muchos amigos, por no decir ninguno, y me hacía falta hablar con ellos- La verdad es que si que había tenido amigos pero lo que me hacía falta era alejarme de mi madre porque sabía que cerca de ella mi ira iba a aumentar en cantidades enormes.

-Bueno me gustaría que algún te sentaras a hablar con tu madre ella lo necesita, solo vosotros dos- Si ya me encantaría papá….- Ahora esta semana no porque se ha ido con sus amigas de viaje- ¿Amigas? Más bien amigos.

-De acuerdo- Lo acepté tan solo para que se fuera y me dejase con mis recuerdos.

-Bueno me voy me gustaría comer contigo el jueves.

-Hecho- Nos despedimos y se fue.

Me metí en mi habitación y la examiné, estaban todas mis antiguas cosas completamente ordenadas, obra del mariquita de Rory, aunque tenía novia era muy metro sexual. Me fijé en el pequeño botón blanco pegado a una cartulina que había sobre una estantería, al acercarme a él un recuerdo se me vino a la cabeza.

_*Flashback*_

_-No te haré daño Delly te lo prometo- Desabroché su camisa quedando ese botón en mi mano, lo guardé para recordar en todo momento ese instante maravilloso con ella._

_-Te quiero- me dijo._

_-Y yo a ti._

_La besé mientras me introducía en ella, puso cara de dolor y yo lo hice despacio para no hacerle mucho daño._

_Fue tan dulce que no podía evitar reírme con sus caricias, era tan perfecta._

_*Fin Flashback*_

Y de repente el dolor regresó y me tiré en la cama para ahogar mis lágrimas en mi almohada.

Delly….

….

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que os haya gustado, lo siento pero Delly va dar marcha por ahora, por desgracia ¬¬

¿Qué les parece el carácter de Katniss? La verdad no quería ponerla como el personaje de Gin en el libro de Moccia por eso le cambio ciertos detalles aunque en realidad Gin y Katniss se parecen en algunos aspectos. Los que no se parecen son Step y Peeta por eso estoy haciendo un mezcladillo de los dos caracteres. Espero que no me esté saliendo tan mal ):

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

-**minafan,** muchas gracias por comentar aunque tengas el brazo mal, por cierto que te mejores pronto, y me alegro muchísimo de que te esté gustando. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias por tu review!

-** .9, **jajajaja este Peeta a mí me gusta especialmente porque es una mezcla de los dos libros cogí lo que más me gusta de los dos caracteres y lo mezclé, me encanta jajajaaja. Me hizo gracia lo de: si lleva el nombre de Delly y el amor no puede ser nada bueno, la verdad no lo es, en el próximo capítulo conoceréis la historia pasada de Delly y Peeta con un encuentro entre ellos juju. Espero que no te hayas muertos de curiosidad. Gracias por tu review!

-**katnissj, **jajaja me alegro de que te haya gustado, es una manera de conocerse digamos: Diferente jejeje. La verdad Katniss es un poco diferente al libro aunque el personaje real Gin es muy parecida a ella, la Katniss de mi historia es una mezcla de las dos y sí es muy simpática te lo aseguro jajajaja. Gracias por tu review!

-**HungerMuser, **jajajaja me alegro de que te haya gustado es todo un honor viniendo de ti (: Pues espero que a esta lectora le haya gustado el capítulo de hoy juju. Gracias por tu review!

-**torposoplo12, ** si soy fan tuya :P jajajaja. Si como ya dije tiene cambios al original aunque intento ser fiel a la historia, pero a veces no puedo jajaaja. Va más rápido porque yo soy una persona que no le gustan mucho los rodeos, aunque a veces los de, pero en mis historias siempre intento ir a lo básico, espero que te guste así (: Sí y ya sé que lo han ganado todo en los Teen Choice se lo merecen, que le den a los demás jaajajaja. Gracias por tu review!

-**beatrice013**, me alegro de que te guste, igualmente si te gusta leer te recomiendo el libro para mi gusto está muy muy bien. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Gracias por tu review!

-**Nina D'e Mellark**, para empezar te quería decir que me encanta tu foto, yo también la quiero sniff jajajaja. Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado y te recomiendo leer el libro a mí me gustó muchísimo, aunque esta historia tiene variaciones ya te lo digo jajajaja. El beso de Brad no te lo prometo y el Óscar a mejor actriz está reservado para Jennifer Lawrence, tienes que elegir otra categoría jajajaaja. Gracias por tu review!

Y los demás gracias por hacer click en esta historia!

Nos vemos el jueves en este fic y mañana en el fic de **Aphrodisiac!**

**POR UN REVIEW OS MANDO ARENA DE LA PLAYA DE RIAZOR EN A CORUÑA, jajajaajja. (Cada uno tira para su tierra xDD)**

Besaaaaaaaacooooos caracolaaas!


	4. Chapter 4

_La historia no me pertenece sino a Federico Moccia, algunos de los personajes son obra de la magnífica Suzanne Collins y otros de Moccia, yo solo lo he reeinventado todo un poquitín._

_Disfrutad (:_

_Nos vemos abajo!_

_**IMPORTANTÍSIMO:** Este capítulo se lo quería dedicar a **torposoplo12 y HungerMuser, **que son dos chicas muy amables que han leído mis dos fics desde el primer día. De **torsposoplo12** no puedo recomendar ninguna historia porque no tiene ninguna ¬¬ que más te vale poner a escribir jajaajaja, pero sí os recomendaría que si la tenéis como lectora la cuidéis porque es una de las más fieles que tengo, os lo aseguro, vale ORO. De **HungerMuser**, os recomiendo **El perfecto accidente,** que a mí me encanta y va a empezar un nuevo fic I-M-P-R-E-S-I-O-N-A-N-T-E, así que a leer todos venga. Y como lectora también es muy fiel y no la cambio ni por todos los CD's de Muse del mundo xDD. Gracias chicas por estar tanto aquí como en **Aphrodisiac** desde el primer momento os o agradezco millones, aunque no encuentro mejor manera para agradecéroslo. Y por cierto hoy se acaba una de las mejores historias que he leído yo en fanfiction se llama **Yo te conozco ¿Real o no?, **me encanta, es de la también lectora de este fic **Coraline Kinomoto** es recomiendo que hoy un review por el epílogo de esta historia que va a ser emocionante y ella se lo merece. Sin más que decir, y tranquilas os va a tocar a todas jajajajaja, aunque no sea tanto orgullo._

_Os dejo con el cap!_

**Capítulo 4: Mi mejor amigo.**

Me levanté temprano porque mi móvil no dejaba de sonar. Me acerqué a la mesita en donde estaba aún el dichoso botón y cogí el móvil.

-Diga.

-Hola Peeta- Reconocí la voz enseguida- Quería decirte que me gustaría quedar contigo para charlas, ya sabes de cosas pasadas.

-¿Cuándo quieres quedar?

-¿Qué tal hoy?

-De acuerdo.

-A las doce en el restaurante de Sae y comemos.

-Está hecho. Adiós Annie.

-Chao.

Colgué el teléfono y me sentí absolutamente mal al mirar hacia mi mesilla de noche, en ella estaba la foto que Annie me había regalado las pasadas navidades. En ella estábamos Finnick y yo antes de la última carrera de motos que corrimos juntos. De repente como una puñetera película las imágenes volvieron a mi cabeza.

_***Flashback***_

-Prometes que en la próxima carrera me regalarás tu chupa.

-Te lo prometo- Le dije ya cansado que me la pidiera.

-¿Sabes con quién voy a correr?

-Pues no ni me he enterado…

-Contra Cato- Abrí los ojos esperando que aquello fuese mentira.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque creerse más que ninguno, eres mi hermano Peeta y no voy a permitir que ese gilipollas intente hacerte daño.

-No ha pasado nada Finnick es mejor que lo dejemos.

-Claro, claro…

-No ve voy a convencer verdad.

-Nunca- Se rió.

-Haz lo que quieras.

_***Fin Flashback***_

Si se lo hubiera prohibido, si hubiera estado ahí ahora Finnick estaría sonriendo con Annie y conmigo y no estaría en una tumba.

Salí de mi habitación para evitar volver a recordar cosas demasiado dolorosas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

-Voy a comer con Annie.

-¿Comerás algún día conmigo?- Me dijo Rory.

-Lo haré pesado.

-Es que te quiero presentar a alguien- Sonrió como si tuviera quince años.

-Tú dime cuando.

-De acuerdo.

Desayuné y me vestí. Pero recordé algo.

-Rory….

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me dejas tu coche.

-¿Y tú moto?

-Ha tenido… Un pequeño accidente- Sonreí al recordar toda la pasada noche, Katniss….

-¿Qué has hecho?- Mi hermano se acercó a mi ya casi con los ojos fuera de las órbitas.

-Nada malo tranquilo- Le calmé- Una… Loca- No había mejor palabra para describir a Kat era brava y alocada nada común- Me arrolló la moto.

-¿Te la pagará?

-Apunté su matrícula para saber quién es.- Le mostré el papel.

-Dámelo yo la buscaré- ¡Perfecto! Había matado dos pájaros de un tiro.- Llévate el coche pero esta noche voy a celebrar una fiesta de ascenso a un colega y necesito el coche aquí a las siete en punto.- Me dirigía a la salida- ¿Me escuchaste?

-Si a las siete y cuarto- Sonreí saliendo del apartamento mientras escuché.

-A-LAS-SIETE- Y- PUNTO Peeta.

Me subí en el flamante Mercedes de mi hermano y cabalgué la carretera hasta ¿Cómo no? El restaurante de Sae, busqué a Annie entre la gente y luego encontré su semblante triste. Me acerqué a ella.

-¿Estás solas dama?

-No sé donde está mi caballero- Ella se acercó y me dio dos besos.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien.

-¿Seguro?

-Si.

-No sabía que te habías marchado hasta que te llamé a casa y me lo contó tu hermano.

-Lo siento Annie no quise decírselo a nadie todo era demasiado duro.

-Lo sé, sabes no he podido besar ni estar con otro hombre después de que…Finnick muriera.- La observé sabía que seguía acordándose de él y mucho.- ¿Y tú has estado con otras mujeres desde ya sabes…Delly?- Otra vez ese nombre la cabeza me iba a estallar.

-Con muchas- sonrió y yo hice lo mismo pero luego me puse serio- Con ninguna.

-¡Lo sabía!- Me dijo.- Sabe que has vuelto.

-¿Quién?

-Delly- No quería saber nada de ella pero claro tenía en frente a su mejor amiga, ¿Qué esperaba?

-¿Se lo has dicho tú?

-No, ya no hablamos ni quedamos pero el otro día me llamó para ver si tenía tu nuevo número de teléfono porque quería quedar contigo- Mis nervios y mi ira aumentó.

-¿Se lo diste?

-No.

-Gracias porque no quiero hablar con ella.

-¿Estás seguro? Quizás si hablarais vuestro capítulo se cerraría.

-Por mi parte esta completamente cerrado- Aunque no lo estaba el dolor seguía ahí.

-Por cierto ya veo que tienes una nueva amiga es muy simpática- Sonreí al recordar a Kat.

-Lo es.

-¿Estás, ya sabes…?

-¿Saliendo con ella?- Ella asintió- No, la conocí ayer pero me caló hondo- Se rió- No te digo que en el futuro no me gustaría tener nada con ella porque es mentira, me encantaría- Sonrió y yo hice lo mismo.

-Me alegro mucho por ti.

Estuvimos hablando de tonterías por un largo rato pero después de la conversación sobre Delly solo me podía concentrar en todo el daño que me había causado.

Llegué al portal del edificio de mi hermano a las 6.45 y él ya estaba allí completamento enervado.

-Gracias por llegar a tiempo- Dijo mientras se subió rápido en el coche- Por cierto ya he encontrado a la chica la tienes encima de tu escritorio.

-¿A ella?- Bromee.

-Sus datos palurdo- Y se fue.

Corrí hacia el piso y entré en mi habitación, sobre el escritorio había una carpeta y la abrí:

**Nombre:** Katniss Everdeen.

**Fecha de nacimiento:** 6 de Febrero de 1994, 18 años.

**Profesión:** Bailarina en Semejantes Talentos y Tonight Show.

**Teléfono: **657899327

_(Se adjunto fotografía de su carnet)_

Me sorprendí mucho al ver la fotografía ¿De verdad tenía esa foto en su carnet? Era única. Estaba haciendo una mueca de enfadada y era adorable, ¿Adorable?, era increíble.

Bien era hora de hacer lo que había que hacer. La llamé y la invité a quedar por la noche, pensé que me iba a mandar a la mierda pero aceptó, no debo mentir me hizo muy feliz.

Llegué cinco minutos antes de lo que acordamos a la discoteca.

-¿Peeta?- Esa voz no la quería ni escuchar en un millón de años.

…..

Bueno chicas y chicos aquí ya se empiezan a ver cambios respecto al libro, el hilo de la historia lo sigo pero incluyo cambios. Os dejo aquí con la incógnita hasta el domingo juju. Por cierto el número de teléfono de Katniss es al azar si queréis llamar hacedlo yo no sé quien os contestará al otro lado jajajajaja.

Mis agradecimientos a:

-**torposoplo12, **espero que te haya gustado la caca de regalo que te prometí juju, y me alegro que te guste que la historia vaya rapidita porque yo a veces con los libros de Moccia me enervaba de tanta curva jajajaja. Gracias por tu review!

-**HungerMuser, **a mí el personaje de Katniss también me encanta ya me gustaría a mi ser como ella jajajaja. Creo que te vas a cansar de Delly porque en este fic va a aparecer bastante, pobre Peeta si conociera antes a Katniss jajajajaja. Espero que te haya gustado la sorpresita (: Gracias por tu review!

-** .9** jajajaja a mí no me importa que te leas el libro está muy bien pero gracias por ser fiel a mis historia xDD. Al final decidí dejarte en angustia otra vez y cambiar un poquito el capítulo y dejar el encuentro con Delly para el domingo (Estoy sintiendo toda tu ira en este momento jajajajja). Gracias por tu review! Y perdón!

-**Coraline Kinomoto**, Lo de Finnick expliqué muy poquito en este capítulo pero poco a poco se va viendo, es un personaje muy importante así que no me olvidaré de él (: Espero que te gustase el capítulo de hoy. Gracias por tu review!

-**minafan,** Yo tengo planeado otro final jajajajaja, no me gustó el final así que tengo por ahí algo en mi cabecita para ponerlo (: Si Delly es mucha Delly pero bueno…. Espero que se mejore tu brazo. Gracias por tu review!

-**Gb Hersheys, **me alegro de que te haya gustado y espero que no te decepcione. Gracias por tu review!

-**ConyFarias, **pues te diría que adelantes tu lista de espera porque a mí de los cuatro de los libros de Moccia este fue el que más me gustó (: A mí la de Perdona si te llamo amor (Versión italiana) También me gustó aunque sigo prefiriendo el libro pero la de Tengo ganas de ti no me convenció :S. Gracias por tu review!

-**beatrice013,** Espero que te animes porque Moccia me da comisión por convencer a la gente para que lea el libro xDD. Me alegro de que te esté gustando y espero no defraudarte. Gracias por tu review!

Y a los demás gracias por hacer click en esta historia!

Nos vemos el domingo y mañana en **Aphrodisiac.**

**POR UN REVIEW OS REGALO RAYOS DE SOL, YA QUE AQUÍ NO HAY ¬¬ JAJAAJAJA.**

**Besacooooos caracolaaaaaaaaas!**


	5. Aviso

**AVISO:**

Holaaa! Quería avisar que no voy a poder subir capítulo porque se me ha muerto el ordenador, ahora mismo subo desde el ordenador de una amiga, no es mentira es verdad, lo siento en principio mi ordenador nuevo llega el viernes, en principio así que no estoy segura, si puedo subiré tan pronto como me llegué al ordenador. Lo siento ):


	6. Chapter 5

_Aquí estoy después de tantos días, gracias a mi difunto ordenador ¬¬, he perdido los cuatro capítulos de más que tenía y los volví a escribir y he aprovechado para cambiar cosas jejejeje._

_Bueno ahora estoy para quedarme si mi nuevo ordenador no me falla jajajaja._

_Y ahora…._

_A disfrutar (:_

**Capítulo 5:**

Me giré el tiempo iba lentamente no quería verla ni hablar con ella, quería irme corriendo.

La ví tan guapa o más que siempre, pero esta vez parecía muchísimo mayor no porque estuviera vieja sino porque cuando estaba en mi vida solo tenía diecisiete años, ahora ya tenía diecinueve y parecía que un aire de madurez había pasado por su vida.

-Peeta no me vas a hablar- Respondió ella. La miré y pensé que decirle, ella sonrió como si estuviese orgullosa de mi nerviosismo.

-Hola…- Le dije sin saber que más decirle.

-¿Qué tal por Nueva York?- Me dijo como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida.

-Delly es mejor que lo dejes estar- Me miró incrédula- Ya te he saludado y no…No creo que sea necesario ser simpáticos el uno con el otro.

Miré al frente y vi como Kat me miraba sin creerlo, la saludé y ella dudó si acercarse pero lo hizo.

-Hola preciosa- Le dije con una sonrisa. No me importaba que Delly estuviese allí en frente pero si me sentía un poco incómodo ante su atenta mirada.

-Hola- Me contestó cortantemente- Has tardado en encontrarme.

-Bueno he tenido que contratar a un detective privado- La hice sonreír y disfruté, me gustaba ella, su sonrisa, su cuerpo ¡Qué cuerpo!

-Perdona estás en la Tierra o te has ido- Me dijo sonriendo picaramente.

-Es que me encanta la moda y tu vestido es de esta temporada no- Le dije moviendo las manos con soltura.

-Tú lo que eres es un pervertido y como estoy buena me miras pero lo que a ti te gustaría sería arrancarme el vestido.

-Estás equivocada monada, no solo el vestido te arrancaría todo.

Entramos en la discoteca cogidos de la mano cosa que me sorprendió, allí nos encontramos con Annie que bailaba como una loca nos unimos a ella.

Annie y Kat enseguida hablaron como si fueran amigas de toda la vida pero yo estaba distraído y la culpa la tenía cierta chica de mi pasado.

Vi como Delly se acercaba a la puerta y por un momento tuve tentación de seguirla así que lo hice, la seguí dejando a Kat y Annie solas. Grité su nombre ya en la calle y ella se paró y me miró:

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

-Hablar.

-Pues antes no querías- Me dijo.

-Estaba esperando a alguien importante.

-¿Es tu novia?

-No, no lo es.

-¿Estás con ella?

-Si y no.

-No te entiendo.

-Mejor- Por un momento nos quedamos callados observándonos y me fijé en su anillo, no quise imaginarme nada que a lo mejor no era así que lo dejé pasar.

-Esto era todo lo que tenías que decirme.

-Puede…-La verdad no sabía que impulso me había hecho sentir que necesitaba hablar con ella.

Vi como se alejaba y me acerqué de nuevo a la puerta de la discoteca en ella estaba Kat que me observaba extrañada, se acercó a mí y sin yo poder imaginármelo me agarró y me besó.

Toda la electricidad que había en mi cuerpo se movió al ritmo de su profundo beso, sentía la suavidad de sus labios y sus manos recorrer mi espalda. La cogí del suelo y la levanté, ella continuó su tarea.

Nos separamos después de unos minutos y la miré, ella sonrió y yo la acompañé.

-Así que si que estás con ella- Dijo una voz que pensaba no volver a oír después de esta noche, Delly.

-No, Delly espera- Solté a Kat y corrí detrás de ella pero a mitad del camino me dí cuenta de mi tremendo error y volví a la puerta de la discoteca pero allí solo estaba Annie mirándome. Me senté en la escalera y me sentí mal, mal por volver a tener en frente a la primera chica que había amado, mal por fastidiarla con Kat y mal por la novia de mi mejor amigo muerto.

-Lo siento tio.

-Soy gilipollas.

-Todos los tíos lo son.

-Finnick no lo era- Ella se tensó.

-Es verdad.- La abracé buscando consuelo y ella me arropó- Ella lo entenderá.

-¿Quién?

-Katniss.

-Pensé que te referías a Delly.

-Creo que ella ya no importa.

-Tienes razón.

Escuchamos un golpe detrás de nosotros y vi a Prim, la hermana pequeña de Delly, tirada ahí encima de su propio vómito. Me levanté y la cogí del suelo, no sabía que había hecho pero la chica no estaba bien.

-Será mejor que llame a Delly y la avise- Me dijo Annie.

-No, yo la llevaré a su casa.

-¿Estás seguro?

-No hay problema.

Llegué al edificio y subí al tercer piso, respiré hondo y rogué que ni sus padres ni Delly estuviesen ya en casa. Posé su cuerpo en su habitación y le quité la camiseta manchada.

Al salir de la habitación de Prim estuve a punto de adentrarme en recuerdos del pasado porque poco faltó para que abriera la puerta de la habitación de su hermana en busca de su compañía pero un pensamiento se había cruzado por mi mente, y ese pensamiento era una palabra: Dolor.

A la mañana siguiente mi móvil sonó y me despertó, me acerqué a la pantalla y contesté.

-Diga.

-¿Peeta?

-Si soy yo, ¿Quién es?

-Soy Glimmer- De repente me acordé de la preciosa azafata y me reí.- ¿No te acuerdas de mí?

-Por supuesto, cómo no voy a hacerlo.

-Me preguntaba si te gustaría cenar esta noche.

-Supongo que es un buen plan.

-A las nueve.

-De acuerdo envíame la dirección.

-De acuerdo.

No sabía si estaba tomando la decisión correcta pero como con Kat ya no tenía posibilidades y Delly creía que estaba encerrada, ¿Estaría bien quedar con Glimmer?

….

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy sé que no es gran cosa, fue el capítulo que menos me gustó, los que leísteis el libro notareis ahora las diferencias espero que os guste tal como lo he hecho, decidme esté bien o mal.

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

-**torposoplo12, **me alegro de que te haya gustado el no tan especial regalo jajaja. Me gustaría mucho leer tu adaptación y por supuesto sería tu lectora, nunca lo dudes. Tú que has leído el libro me gustaría saber si te gusta los cambios que he hecho es que no sé si me saldría muy bien :S Dime la verdad confío en ti (: Por cierto deja de llamarme preciosa que me pongo roja xDD. Como siempre GRACIAS! Gracias por el review!

-**Coraline Kinomoto, **No hace falta que me des las gracias (: Pues sí Peeta se encontró con Delly pero por desgracias no la va a mandar bien lejos por ahora ): Gracias por el review!

-** .9, **jajajaja me alegro de que te llegaran los rayos de sol, los envié especialmente para ti jajajaja. Espero que te haya gustado el final del capítulo, intenté no dejarlo tan interesante para que no te enfades xDD. Gracias por el review!

-**Nina D'e Mellark, **oye oye para consolar a Peeta llego yo eh jajajajaja. Me alegro de que te haya gustado y vas a tener que soportar a Delly un poco más de tiempo (Lo siento). Espero que no te hayas enfadado por no subir capítulo pero me fue imposible. Gracias por el review! (Y no te preocupes tú también tendrás recomendación pero cuando menos lo esperes muajajajajaja) xDD.

-**minafan, **me tienes que comentar si te han gustado las pequeñas diferencias, aunque no me han salido muy bien ): Y yo también odio a Delly jajajajaja. Gracias por el review!

-**ConyFarias, **Has acertado es Delly pero por desgracia no va a desaparecer tan pronto. Si te gusta leer puedes leer el primer libro que se llama A tres metros sobre el cielo pero personalmente me gusta más el segundo, aunque claro el primero explica algunos momentos de la historia que el segundo no jajajajaja. Gracias por el review!

-**beatrice013, **creo que te he defraudado hoy con este capítulo, no está muy bien, lo siento ): Y GRACIAS! Por cierto como a todas te va a tocar recomendación pero como dije antes cuando menos lo esperes muajajajajja. Gracias por el review!

-**Guest,** si es la secuela aunque a mí me gusta más está que el primer libro o película (: Gracias por el review! Me alegro de que te haya gustado.

-**isicullen, **Por desgracias Delly va a estar ahí para largo si quieres nos unimos y la envíamos a China de una patada en el culo, ¿Te gustaría? Jajajajajaja. Me alegro de que te guste. Gracias por el review!

-**akatsuki84, **me alegro de que te guste aunque el libro como sabrás va más lento y tiene diferencias, no muchas pero las tiene. Gracias por el review!

Y a los demás gracias por hacer click en esta historia!

Nos vemos mañana en **Aphrodisiac **y el domingo aquí (:

**POR UN REVIEW OS REGALO PACIENCIA, YA QUE A MÍ ESTOS DÍAS ME SOBRA ¬¬ JAJJAJAJA.**

Besacooooos caracoooolaas!


	7. Chapter 6

_Disfrutad (:_

_Nos vemos abajo!_

_Para los que también leéis __**Aphrodisiac mañana ración doble :D**_

**Capítulo 6:**

Salí del piso corriendo y me dirigí al restaurante donde habíamos quedado, no sabía bien porque pero estaba demasiado nervioso. Siempre había sido muy seguro con las chicas pero Glimmer era diferente ya era más mujer que con cualquiera de las chicas que había estado.

-Hola guapo- Me dijo una voz sensual detrás de mí. La miré sin decir nada el vestido era tan corto que hasta era un pecado llevarlo puesto, el azul definitivamente era el color de ese bellezón.

-Señorita- Le besé la mano delicadamente.

-Si supiera de tus finos modales me habría vestido de otra forma.

-Te confirmo que no hace falta que te cambies en toda la vida es vestido es…- Suspiré- …Perfecto.

La cena fue amena y me sentí realmente bien, Glimmer tenía más tema de conversación que cualquier otra chica que había conocido de hecho ya tenía 28 años, aunque fuera mucho más mayor que yo no me importaba estaba a gusto.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi hotel?- Me dijo a la salida del restaurante.

-Tú no andas con rodeos.

-Nunca lo he hecho para hacerlo ahora- Me sonríe pícaramente.

-Pues que sepas que me parece un plan perfecto.

-Sabía que te encantaría la idea.

-¿Y cómo lo sabías?

-Por el vestido- Sonreí y asentí-. Siempre me da suerte.

-No creo que sea por la suerte es que te queda espectacular- Rió agradecida.

Llegamos al hotel y abrió la puerta de su enorme y cómoda habitación.

-Voy al baño ahora vuelvo.

-De acuerdo preciosa- Al decir esa última palabra una persona se me apareció en mi mente, una persona que no hacía poco rozaba mis labios, una persona a la que le había hecho daño y no quería, una persona que sin entender bien el porqué me importaba… Y mucho.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que Glimmer ya había salido del baño con un picardías en rojo que era puro pecado.

-Oye guapo, ¿No me haces caso?- La miré y casi tuve que ponerme un babero porque era increíble.

-Claro perdón.

-Ni siquiera te has quitado la chaqueta- Dijo riéndose- ¿Estás nervioso?

-Ha de ser eso- No lo era más bien era el recuerdo de cierta chica especial que me acompañaba.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- Me dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

-Puede- Me besó y me arrancó la camisa directamente.

-Tranquilo cariño- Lamió mi cuello y yo me estremecí- Yo haré que hoy no pierdas el tiempo.

Mis pantalones corrieron el mismo peligro que mi camisa porque cuando me quise dar cuenta ya no estaban en su sitio, no era capaz de arrancarle ese precioso picardías porque le sentaba tan bien que tenía miedo que lo que hubiera debajo no fuera tan perfecto.

Me besó salvajemente y en ese momento fue cuando el dolor volvió, tal como lo hacía cuando intentaba hacerlo con alguna chica después de lo de Delly, pero esta vez no era por ella sino por….Kat.

-Cielo estás distraído- Me dijo ella al oído. Yo asentí- Si quieres tomo yo el mando- No le respondí pero ella lo interceptó como un sí.

Nos quedamos los desnudos, ella pasó su lengua por mi zona íntima y sin darme cuenta un gemido salió de mi boca, la agarré y pasé mi mano por su larguísima pierna hasta llegar a su intimidad e introducir dos de mis dedos.

-Oh dios Peeta- Gritó haciéndome sonreír, así lo hacía Delly, ¡Mierda Peeta, Delly ahora no!

Jugamos un poco hasta que no pude más y la atraje hacía mí para introducirme dentro. Tan pronto lo hice empezó un movimiento ligero de caderas, yo necesitaba más así que agarré sus nalgas haciendo que se apresurara más, y lo hizo. Alcancé el clímax poco después y dirigí mi mano hacia su pequeño botón femenino para que ella lo hiciera y lo hizo.

Me quedé tumbado en la cama con ella ya dormida a mi lado, me sentía a gusto pero realmente no estaba tan bien, había estado bien pero sabía que Glimmer iba a ser solo eso… Un polvo. Me levanté y la tapé le dejé una nota aunque sabía que me llamaría pero me daba igual.

Salí del hotel sintiéndome el hombre más miserable del planeta y de repente mi móvil sonó.

-Diga.

-Hola Peeta- Escuché al otro lado la voz de mi padre.

-¡Ah hola papá! , ¿Qué pasa?

-Te he conseguido trabajo como productor en un nuevo concurso de talentos de la tele empiezas en media hora.

-¿En media hora?

-Si.

-¿Y dónde tengo que ir?

-A los estudios C114.

-De acuerdo, gracias papá- Colgué y me centré en que era hora de cambiar mi vida y no de arrepentirse continuamente.

Llegué a los estudios justo a tiempo y entré en el plató.

-Buenos días joven- Me dijo una voz sumamente masculina.

-Buenos días.

-Debes de ser Peeta Mellark.

-El mismo.

-Yo soy Snow el director del programa- Me tendió la mano y yo se la cogí- Tú trabajarás allí- Me señaló una pequeña cabina.- Ya puedes subir.

Subí decidido e investigué que estilos tenían en este canal mientras tanto escuché una voz conocida, bajé la vista y allí estaba ella. Salí de la cabina y bajé las escaleras necesitaba tenerla cerca.

-Kat.- Le grité.

-¿Peeta?

-Hola- Le saludé y sus amigas se fueron.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Trabajo aquí- Señalé la cabina- Soy el productor- La miré mientras ella bajaba la mirada me sentía fatal- ¿Y tú?

-Soy bailarina ¿Recuerdas?- ¡Cómo me iba a olvidar ese detalle si me encantaba!

-¡Ah te han cogido!

-Si, soy buena.

-Eso lo tendré que juzgar yo- Y me reí pero ella no me acompañó.

-¿Qué quieres Peeta?- Me dijo seriamente haciendo que mi corazón se rompiese en mil pedazos.

-Hablar contigo.

-No digo eso.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Qué quieres conmigo?- Iba directa al grano, me encantaba, no es la típica chica.

-La verdad- Ella asintió- Quiero tener algo contigo.

-¿Y por qué te fuiste detrás de ella?

-No lo sé…. Soy un gilipollas- La miré a los ojos y vi como una sonrisa se formaba en su cara.

-Eso es cierto- Me reí al ver su alegría.- Mira hacemos una cosa.

-¿El qué?

-Hoy me invitas a cenar y hablamos lo que somos o no somos, o seremos….

-Me parece un plan estupendo, ¿A dónde vamos?

-¡Oh no chaval!-dijo mientras se alejaba de mí y se dirigía a sus amigos- Tienes que currártelo- Y me señaló.

-Lo haré no te quepa duda.

-No vale cenar en tu coche y luego echar un polvete eh.- Lo dijo gritando y todos nos miramos yo me reí porque a ella no le importaba nada de nada.

-No haré eso.

-Más te vale porque tengo un hermano enorme.

-Tendré cuidado.

-A las diez en tu casa.

-De acuerdo- Y se fue.

Esa noche iba a ser memorable o mucho más que eso…

…

Bueno un nuevo capítulo, ¿Os ha gustado? Que sepáis que el próximo capítulo os va encantar, las que leísteis el libro ya os supondréis que viene juju.

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

** .9, **yo también entiendo que el beso de katniss fue de celos aunque no lo sé plenamente jejeje. Tranquila que Peeta ya tiene chicas para consolarlo no hace falta que te ofrezcas jajajaja. Y que sepas que yo también soy dramática y no es malo (: Gracias por tu review!

-**Coraline Kinomoto, **el personaje de Peeta aquí es muy impulsivo y a la vez muy sensible aunque no lo parezca, el Peeta de Los Juegos del Hambre es más fuerte, por eso aquí se rinde tan fácilmente aunque Katniss le importa (: Por desgracias tuvo la cita con Glimmer ¬¬ no te enfades pero va a seguir apareciendo xDD. Gracias por tu review!

-**torposoplo12,** me alegro de que leyeras el libro, ¿Te está gustando? Yo tampoco me acuerdo de detalles pero la historia en general sí (:Me encanta que te encante la historia jajajaaja. Y por cierto puedes animarte a hacer algo propio y escribir seguro que no te sale mal, no seas negativa, en cualquier caso espero tu adaptación. Gracias por tu review!

-**HungerMuser,** me alegro de que te haya gustado la recomendación y no te sientas mal mujer :D No tienes que darme las gracias no se merecen. Y me alegro de que te gustaran los capis! Gracias por tu review!

-**beatrice013, **No puedo hacer los capítulos más largos porque sino no los puedo dejar con intriga y haceros rabiar me encanta jajajajaja. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo aunque hay una situación desagradable en un hotel jajaja. Gracias por tu review!

-**minafan, ** me alegro de que te gusten las diferencias es un alivio, de verdad. Si lo siento Delly está ahí hasta el final no puedo hacer nada con ella jajajaja. Y respecto a lo de Prim y Delly si sé que es raro pero al final me decidí. Gracias por tu review!

-**isicullen,** jajajajaja Bienvenida y no hace falta que firmes solo que te guste lo que leas jajajaja. Gracias por tu review!

-**Nina D'e Mellark, **¿Qué eres la esposa de Peeta? :O No me invitarás a comer verdad jajajajaja, igual pervierto algo a tu marido en el postre pero bueno son cosas sin importancia xDD. Por desgracia Peeta va a caer en las garras de Delly más de una vez así que hazte la idea ¬¬ Si a mi tampoco me gusta mucho. La verdad el beso no sé como expresarlo es como que Katniss quiso porque el no se lanzaba y como vio su cara después de lo de Delly se lanzó sin más, aunque ni a mí me queda claro si fue por celos o por no sé… Pero si creo que tienes razón tú para darle celos a Peeta, para hacerse notar y que le gusta no lo dudes, te va a dar una sorpresa aunque queda mucho jajajaja. Gracias por tu review!

Y a los demás gracias por hacer click en esta historia.

Nos vemos mañana en **Aphrodisiac **con doble ración y el martes aquí.

**POR UN REVIEW OS DOY UNA MEDALLA DE ORO, PERO MEJOR QUE TODAS LAS QUE LLEVA MICHAEL PHELPS JAJAJAJA.**

Besaaaaacoooooos caracooooolas!


	8. Chapter 7

_Disfrutad (:_

_Nos vemos abajo!_

**Capítulo 7:**

Salí del portal de mi casa pero no había ni rastro de ella era la hora exacta supuse que al ser una mujer se retrasaría era lo normal.

-Buenas noches- Me giré y allí estaba ella con un vestido rojo espectacular y su maravillosa sonrisa.

-No eres de las que se retrasa.

-Pues no.

-Me gusta- Se rió.

-Te gusta todo de mí y yo lo sé.

-Y a ti de mí- Le dije acercándome a su boca.

-Tranquilito chaval, que queda mucha noche.

Nos montamos en su coche aunque yo conduciría decidí taparle los ojos.

-¿Pero qué haces?

-Es una sorpresa así que no molaría si lo ves todo.

-Sí molaría porque criticaría todo- Ironizó.

Llegamos al embarcadero justo a tiempo la saqué del coche y la agarré para encaminarla al barco. Nos sentamos en la mesa que tenía reservada justo en la popa del barco. La senté y decidí que era el momento de quitarla la venda.

-¡Vaya!- Exclamó- Pensé que me ibas a llevar a una hamburguesería.

-¿Y por eso te vestiste de esa manera?- Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al observarla de nuevo.

-Bueno me gusta hacer rabiar a los hombres, y sé que así estoy muy buena.

-¿No tienes abuela?

-Pues no, ni abuelo, ni padres, solo tengo hermano- Respiré hondo- No te preocupes se vive bien así, mis padres no están muertos solo que viven de un lado para otro.

-Oh vaya!

-¿Y tu familia?

-Yo tengo un hermano que creo que ya te lo comenté.

-Si el del piso.

-Y a mi padre.

-¿Tu madre?

-También está pero….No tengo buena relación con ella que digamos.

-¡Oh, lo siento!

-No pasa nada.

La miré mientras masticaba lentamente la ensalada, me gustaba aquella chica y me sentía algo culpable por dejarme llevar por mis instintos animales acostándome con Glimmer.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿El que?

-Todo esto.

-Si, la verdad es que sí, suponía que eras uno de esos típicos chulillos y no un romaticón- me dijo.

-La verdad ni yo mismo conocía esa faceta- Me sinceré.

-¿Soy la primera chica a la que le haces una cena en un barco?

-Pues sí deberías sentirte orgullosa.

-No lo creo seguro que si no me acuesto contigo me tirarás por la borda- Rió.

-Realmente piensas que lo único que quiero es acostarme contigo.

-Sí.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Que eres un chulo.

-¡Mira quién fue a hablar!- Ironicé.

-Mira a mí no me hables así- Sacó su carácter que me volvía loco.

-Perdone señorita.

-Eso está mejor.- Sonrió.

Una música lenta comenzó a sonar.

-¿Y esto?

-Yo esto no lo he planeado- Le dije.

-¿Bailamos?

-No, yo no bailo.

-Pero yo sí.

-Bien te observaré- Dije con cara de pícaro.

-Levántate Peeta.

-No me hagas esto soy arrítmico.

-Y yo rítmica así que te llevaré.

-Lo que la señorita quiera entonces.

Me levanté y la agarré por la cintura nos movimos lentamente, posó su cabeza en mi hombro y pude aspirar su delicioso olor. El barco se paró y me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a nuestro próximo destino.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Me preguntó Kat siguiéndome.

-A un pub.

-¿En serio?-Puso mala cara.

-Tranquila no es un pub normal es especial.

-Si tú lo dices.

Entramos en el local y ella lo observó maravillada.

-¡Vaya! Ni siquiera sabía que existían estos sitios en Barcelona.

-Pues los hay preciosa- me miró y se rió.

Nos sentamos en uno de los sillones blancos y nos corrieron las cortinas.

-La verdad es que todo esto es muy raro- Dijo seriamente- Si vienes a un bar es para no sentirte solo o a bailar- Asentí- No a sentarte con una cortina para que nadie te vea.

-La verdad esto es como para aumentar, como decirlo…

-El morbo?

-Exacto- Le sonreí.

-Los hombres sois demasiado perceptibles- Rodó los ojos.

-Y las jóvenes sois pesaditas.

-¿Jóvenes?

-Eres más joven que yo.

-Pero no mucho más creído.

Hablamos un buen rato riéndonos y haciendo chistes. Salimos del local y le compré un helado. Llegamos a junto su coche.

-Me ha gustado mucho esta noche- Me dice sonriendo.

-¿Eso significa que te largas en el coche y me dejas aquí?

-No, claro que no, solo quería que lo supieses.

-Pues que sepas que a mí me ha encantado.- Y la besé, al principio parecía tensa pero luego se relajó y se dejó llevar, realmente no buscaba acostarme con ella pero si surgía la verdad no me importaría.

-Bien es mejor que nos vayamos- Dijo ella separándose de mis labios.

-Como quieras.

El trayecto en coche fue muy incómodo no sabía realmente porque se había separado así de sopetón de que tenía miedo. Llegamos a una pequeña rotonda y ella estacionó en un aparcamiento, ni estábamos en mi casa ni en la de ella.

-¿Pasa algo?- Le pregunté, pero mis labios se silenciaron cuando ella me besó con rudeza. Me dejé llevar. Se bajó del coche abrió mi puerta y me sacó tirando de mí fuertemente. Me agarró la nuca y volvió a besarme sus manos empezaron a acariciarme lentamente desabrochando los botones de mi camisa, yo bajé la cremallera de su vestido.

-Kat, ¿Seguro que estás lista?...CONTINUARÁ.

….

Sí sí lo sé, me encanta que os enfadéis conmigo por eso lo dejó aquí. Opiniones venga, ¿Qué pensáis que pasará?

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

**-HungerMuser,** se van a dar más que cariño jajajaja, me alegro de que te guste tanto (: Gracias por tu review!

-**torposoplo12, **pues yo no veo que tus reviews sean iguales pero no voy a discutir contigo me parece que eres demasiado cabezota, virtud que yo también tengo, y nunca terminaríamos jajajajaja. Gracias PRECIOSA (: Gracias por tu review!

**-isicullen, **eres parte del club eso no lo dudes (: Bueno Peeta es de Katniss pero un poquito mío también jajajaja. Gracias por tu review!

**-FluoRO, **la película para mí es penosa, y vale los actores son guapillos, si te gustó la actriz se llama Clara Lago por si quieres saber algo de ella jajajaja. Si, si quieres entender la historia tienes que leer el libro además de que es cien mil veces mejor que la película. Me alegro de que te guste la adaptación a mí me da uno que otro quebradero de cabeza (: Gracias por tu review!

**-Coraline Kinomoto, **Sii Katniss y Peeta van a hacer algo aunque no se sabe el que jajajaja. Si a mí también me encanta ese carácter de Kat. Glimmer no va a ser tanto el problema de Katniss sino Delly, por desgracia. Me alegro de que te gustara el capi (: Gracias por tu review!

-**beatrice013, **me encanta que te guste todo (: Es geniiiiial! Gracias por tu review!

-**Nina D'e Mellark, **me alegro de que te guste, jajajjaaja te interesa el hermano de Katniss ehh….Pues vas a tener que esperar para conocerlo jajajaja. Joo! Yo quiero ir a cenar cuando Peeta vaya sino no voy, y del postre no te tienes porque enterar jajajaja. Gracias por tu review!

**-vivis weasley, **ya me dirás si te está gustando o te gustó el libro aunque ya supondrás que va más lento que el fic mucho más y hay cambios ahí metidos. Gracias por leer mis fics, de verdad. Gracias por tu review!

-**akatsuki84, **ya sé que Step combinado con Peeta es raro yo intento ser fiel a los dos aunque me rindo con Peeta, ¡Qué se le va hacer! Jajajaja. Me alegra que te guste (: Gracias por tu review!

**-monogotas, **la verdad las pelis son una mie…. A la gente les gusta porque sale Mario Casas, y seamos sinceros será guapo pero lo que es el personaje….Le queda grande. La verdad es que para mí las dos historias tienen lazos aunque cada una en su terreno. Gracias por tu review Diana!

Y a los demás gracias por hacer click en esta historia!

Nos vemos mañana en **Aphrodisiac** y el jueves aquí.

**POR UN REVIEW OS REGALO A MI HERMANO, QUE ES UN POCO INSOPORTABLE JAJAJAJA.**

Besacoooooos caracooooolas!


	9. Chapter 8

Hello girls! Sí, no sé como he aguantado doce días sin aparecer por esta maravillosa página, temas complicados supongo. En principio lo siento y en segundo lugar he estado leyendo las actualizaciones de las historias cuando he podido y ahora iré a dejar reviews (: A la historia no le quedan muchísimos capítulos pero si unos cuantos todavía. Sin más…

_Disfrutad!_

_Nos vemos abajo!_

**Capítulo 8:**

-Kat, ¿Seguro que estás lista?- Me aparté de ella mirándola para mirar su cara.

-Si- Miró hacia abajo- Segurísima y me sonrió.

La cogí entre mis brazos y la estreché hasta más no poder.

Bajamos por una larga cuesta hasta que nos quedamos en un pequeño jardín y nos escondimos entre unos árboles. Le quité el precioso vestido y me fijé en su perfecto cuerpo, le besé el cuello y me acerqué a sus ojos.

-Eres perfecta- Le dije mientras la besaba y mis manos descendían por sus piernas.

Cuando mi quise dar cuenta nuestra ropa había desaparecido y yo estaba demasiado excitado para darme cuenta del nerviosismo que se apreciaba en el cuerpo de Katniss. Continué con mi tarea y decidí ponerme a jugar un poco con ella, me acerqué a sus pechos y le lamí el borde de sus pezones, ella gimió y yo sonreí contra su piel, bajé mi lengua por su vientre y cuando estaba cerca de la zona prohibida, Katniss me agarró.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?- Le dije mientras me acercaba a sus labios y la besaba de nuevo.

-Entra…. En mí por favor- Sonreí- Por favor.

Lo hice accediendo a su súplica, gemimos los dos a la vez pero aprecié una cara de dolor en ella así que me moví con delicadeza y a un ritmo despacio pero poco a poco ella fue aumentando el ritmo, nuestros gritos se podían oír a distancia pero no me importaba solo el momento me estaba pareciendo espectacular.

Caímos rendidos al rato y fue en ese momento cuando me fijé en la toalla que había traído estaba manchada de una poca sangre, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta.

-Katniss.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo ella mirándome maravillada.

-¿Eras virgen?-Ella se enrojeció como nunca antes.

-Si.- Me levanté enfadado.

-¡Mierda, Katniss!-Ella me miró extrañada mientras se vestía.

-¿Qué pasa lo hice tan mal?

-No es eso pero sabiendo que eras….

-¿Virgen?

-Sí, lo haría especial, y me he portado como auténtico animal.- ella se levantó ya vestida y cogió mi cara con sus manos.

-Peeta si no hubiera querido hacerlo no lo habría hecho- Y me besó. Se separó de mí y yo recogí mi ropa para vestirme.- Apúrate galán que tengo que irme a casa- La miré irse y sonreí como un gilipollas, me gustaba y mucho.

Llegué al coche recién vestido y entré, estuvimos un buen rato callados.

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó ella centrándose en el semáforo que tenía delante.

-No, solo que nunca hubiera imaginado que tú….Nunca habías estado con nadie.

-¿Y por qué?- Frunció el ceño y me reí ante su gesto tan característico.

-Porque eres demasiado guapa para estar sola.

-Quizás fui yo la que nunca quise estar con nadie.

-¿Y por qué?- Pregunté curioso. Aparcó en frente de mi edificio.

-Quizás porque esperaba al adecuado.-Sonreí ante tal afirmación y me sentí como un campeón.

-¿Y yo soy el adecuado?

-Puede…-La besé sin poder evitarlo, dibujé el contorno de sus labios y me separé de ella.- Ahora vete que tengo prisa.

-¿Me llamarás?-Dije al bajar del coche.

-¿Qué eres la chica?

-Pues sí- Sonreí triunfante.

-Quizás lo haga- Dijo antes de desaparecer con su coche.

Entré en mi habitación y me tiré en la cama, me sentía como un auténtico campeón. Sonreía como una adolescente después de ver a su ídolo, y quizás ella era mi ídolo o algo más.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté de muy buen humor, salí de mi habitación y mi hermano estaba hablando por su flamante teléfono.

-Si, si, acaba de levantarse, ¿Te lo paso?- Dijo contra el teléfono, recé para que no fuese mi madre- ¡Ajá! Lo mismo digo, chao- Me pasó el teléfono.

-Diga.

-Hola campeón- La voz de Annie me sorprendió, ¿Cómo habría conseguido el número de mi hermano?

-Buenos días.

-¿Te apetece salir hoy conmigo?

-Pues claro.

-¿Invitas a Kat?

-Claro.

-Nos vemos a las diez en la de Sae.

-Si.

Entré en mi habitación y cogí mi móvil miré si tenía llamadas y no había ninguna, marqué su número y esperé.

-Hola-Contestó ella.

-Buenos días princesa.

-¿Qué ñoñería es esta, es que después de desvirgarme hay que hacerse el principito?- Me reí ante tal comentario.

-No mujer.-Sonreí aún más y ella me acompañó.

-Me alegro de esto -esperó y yo no le contesté- Peeta, ¿Qué querías?

-¡Ah, claro!-Sonrió- Invitarte a salir conmigo y con Annie hoy.

-Vale, ¿A qué hora?

-A las diez en la de Sae.

-¿Tengo que ir a recogerte, princesa?- Me reí.

-No, iré en mi moto que ya está bien después de ser asaltada por una vándala.

-¡Qué bárbaro en esta ciudad hay de todo!

-¡Ya te digo!- Sonreímos.

-Bueno te dejo que tengo que ir a trabajar y tú también.

-Es verdad….Bueno princesa nos vemos.

-Adiós príncipe.

Colgué el teléfono y me duché.

Llegué al plató con ganas de verla, sobre todo de verla con ese vestido rojo tan mágico, aunque yo ya sabía qué había debajo….Y fui el primer hombre que vio lo que había debajo, me gustaba la sensación….

-Hola- Dijo una voz después de esto noté una palmadita en el culo.

-Esto es acoso laboral- Le dije a Kat.

-¿Y lo qué me hiciste anoche que fue?

-Un buen apaño-ella hizo el amago de enfadarse.

-Si quieres…- Dijo ella mientras deslizaba uno de sus tirantes- Puedo hacerte un apaño yo ahora- La miré embobado- Pero aquí no, ¿En los lavabos en media hora?-Dijo ella cerca de mis labios.

-Me parece un gran plan- Intenté besarla pero se fue contoneando sus perfectas caderas.

Que alguien me tiré un caldero de agua fría…..

…..

Bueno hasta aquí el diminuto capítulo de hoy, espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestras objeciones.

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

-**monogotas2, ** espero que tus ganas no hayan desparecido después de tanto tiempo….Siento el retraso pero he tenido demasiadas complicaciones en mucho tiempo….Bueno ya me dirás si te ha gustado. Gracias por tu review, preciosa!

-**torsposoplo12, **¿Sabes que? Soy tu fan número uno me gustan tus one-shots, maldita sea, me encantan (: Espero que no haya sido demasiado tiempo, sé que lo ha sido, pero bueno… Ya me dirás si te ha gustado este capítulo tan cortito. Gracias por tu review, preciosa!

-** .9, **jajajaja el Peeta romántico va a aparecer demasiadas veces es que tengo debilidad por él, espero que tus rayas de enfado no hayan subido mucho después de tanto tiempo…. Pues presientes bien porque Delly va a romper algo…. Gracias por tu review, preciosa!

**-HungerMuser, **jajajaja me ha encantado tu review, yo también sería voluntario y me presentaría todas los días en su puerta para eso jajajajaja. Gracias por tu review, preciosa!

-**minafan, ** yo también odio que Peeta sea tan tonto de caer con Delly, en el caso de la historia original odio ese momento, de verdad….Espero que la espera no haya sido demasiada. Gracias por tu review, preciosa!

-**vivis weasley, **si el libro es la continuación de Tres metros sobre el cielo, y pienso que es necesario porque hay cosas que a lo mejor no entiendas, aunque a mí el primero me cansó mucho…. Y no molestas no vuelvas a decir eso. Me alegro de que te guste el fic (: Gracias por tu review, preciosa!

-**Nina D'e Mellark, **siento haber dejado así el capítulo y tanto tiempo….Dios se me hizo difícil pero no pude hacer otra cosa….. jajajajaja estos dos te van a sorprender más de lo que te esperas….Si alguien les va a cagar la fiesta, diste en el clavo xDD. Me alegro de que las películas te pareciesen algo decente, si tienes alguna duda de la historia pregunta ehhh! Gracias por tu review, preciosa!

-**shakty Mellark Everdeen, **jajajaja a mí el libro me gustó pero va lento ya te aviso, me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia (: Y creo que tuviste contar muchas piedras porque tardó en llegar el capítulo, lo siento… Gracias por tu review, preciosa!

-**isicullen, **el hermano de Katniss lo vas a conocer en el próximo capítulo que va a salir con ellos, me alegro de que te guste. Gracias por tu review, preciosa!

Y a los demás gracias por hacer click en esta historia, nos vemos mañana en el final de **Aphrodisiac**, el jueves aquí PROMETIDO, PROMETIDO, y he empezado con una nueva historia **Resiste** que actualizó martes y jueves (:

**POR UN REVIEW OS REGALO UN BAILE LENTO CON GERARD PIQUÉ CON LA CANCIÓN (WHEN A MAN LOVES A WOMAN DE MICHAEL BOLTON)NO ME DEIS LAS GRACIAS XDD**

**Besaaaacos caracoooolas!**


	10. Chapter 9

_Disfrutad (:_

_Nos vemos abajo!_

**Capítulo 9:**

Me fui al baño y me coloqué el pelo como una adolescente, noté como se acercaba alguien sigilosamente y sonreí al imaginarme a ella detrás de mí. Me giré y la encontré.

-¡Noooo!, ¿Cómo me has pillado?- Dijo fingiendo un pequeño enfado, yo me reí.

-No eres lo que se dice sigilosa.

-¡Ah no! – Me dijo ella mientras pasaba su mano por mis labios, me sentía como una niña pequeña que no sabía que hacer.

Se acercó a mí y depositó sus labios en mí haciendo que me rindiera a su sabor, la cogí en brazos y la senté en el lavabo… La puerta se abrió y apareció Snow, no nos dimos cuenta hasta que….

-¡Chicos!- Lo miramos y noté como Kat se ponía como un auténtico tomate.- Si queréis jugar que sea fuera del trabajo.

Kat se tapó y se fue, Snow se rio.

-Tienes buen gusto yo también le haría de todo…- Y se fue, dejándome con un asco y una rabia terrible en el cuerpo, como ese viejo le pusiese una mano encima no sabía lo que era capaz de hacer….Pero me di cuenta de que mi pequeño angelito se defendía de maravilla ella sola.

Ya eran las diez y Kat estaba esperando con Annie en el restaurante, a su lado había un chico que no conocía pero que parecía que tenía algo con Annie, bueno él mostraba interés.

-Ya era hora….-Gesticuló Kat.

-Lo siento, lo bueno siempre se hace esperar- Le dije antes de besarla como tenía ganas de besarla desde hacía bastantes horas, con pasión.

-¡Vaya!, ¿A mí también me vas a saludar así?- Me dio Annie cómicamente.

-Si mi novia me lo permite.- Kat me miró y sonrió.

-Ni hablar….-Dijo entre risas.

Pasamos una estupenda cena. Aquel chico que volaba alrededor de Annie resultó ser el hermano de Kat y se llamaba Tresh.

Después de cenar nos fuimos a la discoteca y bailamos como locos, vi como Tresh se acercaba peligrosamente a Annie pero esta se alejaba…Tendría que ayudarla porque sabía lo incómoda que estaba pero decidí dejarla porque Tresh era un buen tipo y Annie necesitaba volver a ser feliz.

Al día siguiente me acerqué a la casa de Kat para comer con su hermano y ella, Annie prefirió no venir.

-Hola guapo- Me dijo ella en la puerta sugerentemente.

-Porque sé que está tu hermano que sino….- Dije mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, llevaba un short y una camiseta de tiras y con tan solo eso ya era la persona más guapa de toda la tierra.

-Ya es mayorcito…- Me sonrió y me besó.

-Iros a un hotel- Nos dijo su hermano pasando por el pasillo.

-Tenemos mi cama- Gritó Kat.

La comida fue bastante bien hasta que su hermano se fue que se puso mejor….

-Oye tengo una idea- Dijo ella demasiado feliz.-Sígueme.

Salimos de su piso y subimos hasta el último piso del edificio, allí había una pequeña terraza y en medio como una pequeña casita.

-Vamos- Me dijo.

Entramos en la casita y había una lavandería bastante completa, me reí porque no sabía muy bien que hacíamos allí.

-Se puede saber que quieres hacer en una lavandería- Le dije. Ella se subió en una lavadora y abrió las piernas, gesto que me ayudó a comprender sus deseos.

-Probar sitios nuevos- Dijo mientras se apartaba un mechón de pelo y hacía que me excitara demasiado- Para no aburrirnos- Apartó con una sonrisa.

Me acerqué a ella con cuidado y la besé fuertemente, bruscamente, hasta que sus gemidos fueron lo bastante fuertes como para empezar a jugar de verdad.

Me deshice de su ropa y de la mía y la aprisioné en aquella lavadora, la encendí y ella dio un respingo.

-Vas a probar una nueva experiencia- Le dije sin apartarme de su boca.

-Contigo lo que quieras…

La volví a besar e introduje una de mis manos en su intimidad, ella se arqueó, coloqué dos dedos en su entrada y la masajee. Ella no se quejó todo lo contrario gemía y yo me estaba excitando demasiado. Saqué la mano y ella se acercó a mí hasta juntarnos completamente, la entendí al momento porque yo también necesitaba eso. La penetré y de los dos salió un grito ahogado, me moví lentamente hasta que mi cuerpo pedía más y la respiración de Kat era más potente. Terminé con un maravilloso orgasmo y dirigí mi mano al botón mágico de Kat para que ella hiciera lo mismo y lo hizo.

Nos quedamos tendidos en el suelo después de bajarla de la lavadora. Cogí una sábana y nos tumbamos tapándonos, ella se tendió sobre mi cuerpo y se durmió, yo acaricié todo su cuerpo sin parar. Necesitaba recordar cada rincón, cada estupendo rincón, el sabor de este, toda ella quería que estuviera en mi memoria.

Si pudiera congelaría aquel momento y no volvería a vivir en nada que no fuese aquel momento.

…

Bueno capítulo corto, ya empieza a aparecer el Peeta propio y va aparecer más con su tono romanticón que nos vuelve locas jajajaja. Bueno deciros que hasta el martes no puedo subir así que el domingo no hay capítulo So sorry!

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

-**torposoplo12, **¡Oye tú! ¿Por qué no te crees que soy tu fan nº1? Me he enfadado ¬¬ jajajaja. Quiero más one-shots ehh (: Me alegro de que te guste el fic. Gracias por el review preciosa mía!

-**HungerMuser, **si la verdad es que los dos personajes son geniales juntos (: Y sin estar juntos también jajaajaja. Gracias por el review, preciosa!

-** .9, ** gracias por entenderme (: El Peeta romanticón va a aparecer porque me pasa lo mismo que a ti me rindo con él, es mi debilidad xDD. Oye no eres rara hay miles de personas en el mundo que están enamorados de un personaje literario, en mi caso me pasó con Ron y con Peeta así que…jajajaja. Dejar de decir que no eres creativa porque voy a ir a tu casa, te doy una colleja y me vuelvo a mi casa jajajaja. Gracias por el review, preciosa!

Y a los demás gracias por hacer click en esta historia! Nos vemos el lunes en **En silencio** (El nuevo fic que voy a publicar) y el martes en **Resiste** y aquí (:

**POR UN REVIEW OS REGALO UN MOLDE DE GERARD PIQUÉ JAJAJAJAJA.**

Besacoooos caracoooolas!


	11. Chapter 10

_Disfrutad (:_

_Nos vemos abajo!_

_Un aviso: A todos los que tenéis twitter enviadme por PM, review, o seguidme…. Como queráis para seguiros (: Soy CarlaMellark (en twitter también xDD._

**Capítulo 10:**

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde el momento de la lavadora, Kat y yo ya habíamos compartido muchos revolcones como para contarlos, aunque era totalmente adicta a ella. Tresh se estaba ganando a Annie y los cuatro salíamos juntos siempre que podíamos. Delly estaba totalmente desaparecida de mi cabeza gracias a Kat, que era la reina de mis pensamientos, y de mi corazón.

-Hola enamorado- me dijo Annie cuando se sentó a mi lado en la mesa del bar.

-¡Qué hay!

-Nada nuevo solo desearte suerte para esta noche.

-Gracias, aunque creo que Kat estará nerviosa.

-Lo hace muy bien, sabe moverse….- Se quedó pensativa y me miró pícaramente- Aunque tú eso ya lo sabes…- Nos reímos.

Salí del bar y me dirigí al plató, esta noche se estrenaba la primera gala en directo del nuevo concurso, Kat no paraba de gritar y yo la miraba embobado.

-Es hora de que te centres muchacho- Me dijo Haymitch, mi maestro allí dentro.

-Si, tienes razón.

-Pero decirte que es preciosa la muchacha no sé como te aguanta- me reí.

-Yo tampoco….

La gala iba a comenzar y de repente mi móvil sonó cuando menos me lo esperaba. Contesté rápidamente al ver el nombre de Annie en la pantalla.

-Hola- Dije.

-Necesito que me ayudes- Gritaba.

-Annie, ¿Qué pasa?- Grité.

-Ven al Swan's, te necesito- No sabía que hacer, tenía que trabajar pero Annie me necesitaba.

-De acuerdo voy para ahí.

-Gracias- Y colgó.

Salí de la cabina y Snow me agarró.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Lo siento tengo una urgencia familiar- Annie era de mi familia.

-No te puedes ir.

-Tengo que hacerlo.

-Si lo haces no vuelvas- No sabía muy bien que hacer pero me fui, cabreado por haber perdido esta oportunidad pero preocupado por Annie.

Llegué al pub y busqué a Annie desesperadamente, no la encontré, la llamé pero no me contestó.

-Hola guapo- Esa voz hizo que me girara y un escalofrío pasara por todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Y Annie?- le pregunté evitando mirarla a los ojos.

-Verás ella…- Ahora si que la miré.

-¿Dónde está?- Le grité mientras la agarraba.

-¡Suéltame! Me haces daño…- la solté- Ella me ayudó para quedar contigo, creía como yo que nos merecíamos un adiós justo.

-Te vas a casar….

-Y tú tienes novia.

-¿Y?...Entre tú y yo no hay nada más Delly.

-Pero tenemos que hablar- Dijo mientras me agarraba.

-Bien habla.

-Sentémonos y hablamos- Me lo pensé pero ya que había perdido el trabajo no tenía nada que hacer, y sabía que no iba a pasar nada porque Kat era la dueña de mi cuerpo y de mis sentimientos.

-De acuerdo.

Hablamos y bebimos un buen rato, salimos del pub sonriendo y caminando de lado de lo borrachos que íbamos. Caminamos hasta la playa y allí nos encontramos con el balcón en donde…. El lugar en donde ella y yo consumamos nuestro amor.

-¿Te acuerdas?- Me dijo.

-Si….- Dije en un suspiro.

Ella me agarró y me besó, al principio quise zafarme de sus besos pero luego le correspondí, me acordé de Kat y me separé de ella pero caí de nuevo en sus labios. Nos tumbamos en la arena y nuestra ropa desapareció ella se puso encima de mí y se introdujo en mí, movió suavemente sus caderas mientras los dos gemíamos a la vez. Alcancé el clímax y ella poco después. Me senté en la arena y me vestí rápidamente, me sentía como una mierda. Sin saber el por qué me levanté.

-¿A dónde vas?- Me preguntó ella aún en la arena.

-Esta ha sido nuestra despedida no hay más vale, no vuelvas a buscarme.- Le advertí para salir de allí.

-Adiós Peeta- Gritó.

-Hasta nunca….- Suspiré- Delly.

Cogí un taxi y llegué al estudio sintiéndome el hombre más miserable del planeta tierra, no podía creer que hubiera sucumbido con Delly y que engañara a la mejor mujer del mundo con esa mujer, si se pudiera llamar así, me odiaba a mí mismo.

Entré en el estudio y todos estaban hablando tranquilamente, el programa ya había acabado, vi café y bebí un poco, Haymitch se cruzó y me puso una mano en la espalda.

-Es una pena lo tuyo.

-Lo sé, y lo siento, tuve una….emergencia.

-Bueno….

-¿Sabes donde está Kat?

-Ha ido abajo con Snow- De repente una luz se encendió en mi cabeza, Snow y sus palabras del otro día, Kat con él….

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras de la entrada y llegué a los pasillos de los camerinos escuchaba gritos y gemidos, no sabía en donde entrar hasta que la oí…

-¡Suéltame gilipollas!- El grito provenía del estudio de Snow así que corrí, intenté abrir la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada, cogí una silla y derribé la puerta.

Al entrar vi la escena, había llegado demasiado tarde Snow la tenía atada contra una mesa casi desnuda y su miembro…Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, ella puso cara de perdón pero la ignoré cogí la silla de nuevo y empecé a darle golpes a todo hasta que llegué a Snow…. Lo derribé y con los puños lo golpee hasta que Kat, ahora libre me paró.

Salimos de aquel lugar, ella nerviosa y llorando todo lo que podía, y yo detrás intentando detenerla.

-Lo siento- Le grité.

-¿Dónde has estado?-No le contesté- ¿Estuviste con ella?- No sabía que decirle así que me resigné a asentir.- Bien….- Se fue y cogió un taxi yo me tiré en la calle y me aferré a las piernas para llorar.

Llegué a mi casa bastante tarde y al entrar en mi habitación me encontré con Annie.

-Peeta….- Me abrazó- Lo siento mucho pensé que ibais a hablar pero ella me contó lo que ha pasado yo….

-No pasa nada- No podía echarle la culpa ella no nos obligó a acostarnos- Déjalo.

-¿Y Kat?- Al oír su nombre me tendí en la cama y empecé a llorar, ella se acercó a mí y me abrazó, nos quedamos así.

Me levanté por la mañana y Annie ya no estaba supuse que se había ido para que mi hermano no sospechara.

No quería comer, ni ducharme, ni buscar trabajo, solo dejarme morir….

Estando yo en medio de mis pensamientos mi hermano entró en mi habitación….

-Peeta…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es mamá…. CONTINUARÁ….

…

Bueno tengo una triste noticia falta un capítulo y el epílogo, si lo he resumido bastante pero no podía ir tan lento no copiar tal cual del libro. Va a ser muy rápido ya lo aviso (:

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

-**torposoplo12, **pues no sé porque te parece impresionante es normal (: No la escena de la lavadora no es del libro pero me pareció divertida, entre otras cosas, ya tu sabes jajaajaja…. Quiero leer tu historia avísame cuando empieces a publicar por si me despisto (: Gracias por el review preciosa!

-**HungerMuser, **jajajaja la verdad es que se tienen ganas uno al otro, y yo de Peeta snifff xDDD. Lástima que se acabe ya Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**beatrice013, **me alegro de que te gustase y espero que este así cargadito de emociones te gustase, aunque lo de Snow es desagradable :S Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**isicullen, **me alegro de que te guste aunque queda poco :S Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-** .9, **yo también me rindo más con Peeta que con Ron, aunque pasé la etapa esa de no salir de Ron jajajaaja. Así me gusta, mira que soy muy buena dando collejas xDD. A mí también me gusta esa frase aunque la de me amas real o no, también me mató awwwww si es que me lo comería entero y no dejaría nada para nadie xDD. Deja de decir que no eres creativa ehhh ¬¬ Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**monogotas2, **te voy a responder a las preguntillas:

3.1 Como has visto Delly ha vuelto a aparecer pero ya no vuelve más, ya te aviso.

3.2 Y sí debería dolerle pero me dejé llevar por el momento jajajajajaja, si es que soy una maldita viciosilla xDD.

Lo de la lavadora amortigua el golpe me hizo reír una barbaridad en serio jajajajajajajajaa, eres demasiado :D Gracias por tu review preciosa!

Y a los demás gracias por hacer click en esta historia, nos vemos el miércoles en **En silencio, **el jueves aquí y en **Resiste.**

Besaaaaacos caraaaacolaaaas!


	12. Chapter 11

_Hola gente os quería pedir que me pasaseis por PM o por review vuestro twitter para seguiros _

_Este capítulo va para mis dos personitas favoritas __**torsposoplo12 **__y __**monogotas2, **__esas que he conocido más gracias a el twitter y que cada día me enamoran más 3 . De __**torsposoplo12**__ os recomiendo el fic Venganza (Maancanta) y tiene unos one-shots espectaculares. De __**monogotas2,**__ os recomiendo __**L.A**__ esa historia es mítica ya en fanfiction y lo que la hace grande es su GRAN escritora. Os quiero chicas!_

_Disfrutad del penúltimo capítulo (:_

_Nos vemos abajo!_

**Capítulo 11:**

Estando yo en medio de mis pensamientos mi hermano entró en mi habitación….

-Peeta…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es mamá….

-¿Qué le pasa a mamá?

-Está en el hospital.- Me quedé helado en ese momento recordé todos los momentos que pasé con la que algún día había sido la mujer que más quería en mi vida.

No sabía si era los hechos que habían pasado la noche anterior o la sensación de que mi madre pudiera estar muriendo sin decirle que en el fondo de mi ser la rabia ya había desaparecido aunque el dolor por lo que había hecho siguiera presente.

Salí camino al hospital sin saber aún que es lo que tenía mi madre pero en realidad no me importaba, quería que conservase su vida para decirle que sentía todo.

Llegué al hospital y encontré a mi padre llorando:

-Hijos- Nos dijo abrazándonos.- Se acaba el camino para ella.

-Está…- Logré pronunciar.

-No pero los médicos han dicho que….

No esperé a saber lo que habían dicho entré en la habitación y me dirigí a su cama, me tumbé a su lado.

-Hola mamá- Le dije mientras ella se giraba.

-Mi pequeño….- Me dio un beso en la frente y por un momento creí que tenía 7 años y estaba asustado por los truenos.- Siento tanto todo….

-Mamá- La miré y le cogí la mano- No importa nada, yo sí que lo siento ¿Vale?- Suspiré- Ahora somos tú y yo mamá lo que pasó ya está hecho.

Quizás el haber hecho lo mismo yo la anoche anterior me ayudó a comprender que a lo mejor aunque lo hagas siendo consciente realmente no sabes lo que haces, es un maldito error, y un error lo comenten las personas todos los días y por eso no hay que castigarlos tanto como había castigado a mi madre.

-Te quiero- Me dijo ella.

-Y yo….

Después de esa frase el monitor marcó que su camino se había cerrado para siempre, empecé a llorar como un niño y abrazarla, la echaba de menos. Echaba de menos su calor, su chocolate caliente, su voz, su sonrisa amigable… Echaba de menos a mi madre y me había dado cuenta muy tarde.

_De allí a dos semanas._

La vida volvía a ser insoportable para mí, mi padre estaba sumido en una depresión y mi hermano se iba a casar así que me busqué un piso propio. Annie se pasaba por mi casa todos los días, ahora salía con Tresh y estaban bien. De Kat no volví a saber nada, Tresh me dijo que estaba en Londres por un proyecto y que volvería pronto.

Sabía que ella no había abierto la boca porque Tresh me trataba igual que antes aunque Annie que lo sabía se sentía tremendamente culpable por todo, de hecho no es la primera vez que la pillo llorando a escondidas.

En mi cabeza cada segundo que pasa solo pasan imágenes de la única mujer que me ha hecho sentir demasiadas cosas a la vez, y que en lugar de querer cambiarme me quería como era y nada más. Mi corazón latía con cada movimiento que recordaba de su delicado cuerpo moviéndose por el escenario. Mi vida solo tenía un nombre y ese era el de Katniss Everdeen, sabía que era duro recuperarla y que quizás no lo conseguiría, pero después de perder tanto y en tan poco tiempo la vida me había premiado con ganas y las aproveché para recuperarla.

El día que volvía ella estaba marcado en rojo en mi calendario y ese día había llegado, me levanté y cogí la moto, entré en la floristería y envié el pedido que tenía programado.

A las dos horas recibí una llamada.

-Puedes venir ya está todo listo- Me dijo Tresh, que después de enterarse de todo y verme llorar por su hermana me estaba ayudando a reconquistarla.

Según él un tío que llora por una mujer demuestra que la quiere y que daría su vida por ella.

Y quizás tenga razón porque si a mí ahora mismo me dicen que me tire al mar para salvarla a ella me ato una cuerda al cuello y me tiro sin pensarlo si quiera.

Llegué al bloque de edificios de su casa y subí a su piso, entré en su habitación perfectamente decorada con 200 flores rojas, cada una por los días que la había conocido, me escondí en su armario y allí encontré algo que no me esperaba.

Era un libro con recortes que ponía: Secreta Obsesión. Decidí abrirlo y descubrí comentarios sobre mí subidos de todo y fotos mías, estaba con Finnick, Annie y Delly…. Con Cato en las carreras de moto…. Miré la fecha y descubrí que este álbum lo había hecho mucho antes de conocerme. ¿La mujer de mi vida era una acosadora? Estaba tan flipado que ni miedo me daba todo lo que estaba viendo me parecía bastante gracioso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Me giré y allí la vi con un vestido corto y su preciosa piel, con su precioso pelo, y sus preciosos ojos….Ella.

Sin pensármelo la abracé, ella se resistió pero luego se dejó, acerqué mi cara a la de ella y la besé, me dejó , se dejó llevar. Me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando se lanzó sobre mí y la cogí al vuelo. Sonrió y luego me dijo.

-Te necesitaba.

-Y yo a ti.

-¿Te vas a quedar siempre?

-Siempre- Dirigió su mirada al libro que yo estaba leyendo.

-¡Oh, no! – Dijo mientras se bajaba de mí- ¿Lo has visto?- Vi un gran sonrojo en su cara lo que me hizo derretirme aún más de lo que estaba.

-Si, eres una acosadora- Le toqué la nariz y le sonreí.

-Siempre fuiste mi obsesión aunque pensé que yo era muy poco para ti, ella- Señaló una foto de Delly.- es y era mejor.

-Nunca va a ser nadie mejor para mí que tú.

-Peeta….

-Dios te creo para mí y yo obedezco a mis mayores- Le agarré la cara y la volví a besar, de sus labios dejó salir un delicioso gemido que me encendió de repente. Se separó de mis labios para decir.

-Voy a darme una ducha ¿Te vienes conmigo?- Me dijo sugerentemente.

-No lo digas dos veces- Dije mientras me quitaba los zapatos y ella sonreía mientras aguantaba una rosa roja en la mano.

-No tengas tanto apuro- Bromeó.

-Es que tengo ganas de ti.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que tengo ganas de ti…..

….

Bueno solo nos queda un pequeñito epílogo, el final no es el mismo que el del libro he cogido algo pero lo he cambiado a mi antojo, así soy yo jummmm. En el epílogo haré mención especial a mis mejores lectoras que han leído esta historia. El epílogo será el domingo :D

Mis agradecimientos especiales a:

**-beatrice013, **me alegro de que te haya gustado, sé que es una pena para mí también lo es Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-** .9, **lo siento pero como digo siempre a mí no me gusta liar las cosas :S Delly siempre aparece para joder, deberías de haberlo sabido xDD solo se mete en medio jajaajaja, es como Gale ¬¬. Lo de Snow es fuerte y lo sé, a mí me dio un asco escribir esa parte BUAGH! Yo pasé de la alegría a la más absoluta tristeza en el capítulo anterior y eso escribiendo se nota por eso se te mezclaron las emociones aquí me pasó lo mismo pero al contrario… Mejor que no quieras averiguar si soy buena con las collejas porque soy mejor que Michael Phelps nadando…. Imagínate xDD. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**HungerMuser, **lo siento lo pensé mucho pero es que sino iba a liar la historia y no quería… Por cierto estoy esperando por Lips are Blue…. JUUUMMM! Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**vivis weasley, **yo patearía a delly que siempre se mete jajjaja, me alegro que comenzases con los libros aunque ya te digo que a veces se hacen pesaditos. Las pelis no me gustaron, aunque yo soy rara para esos temitas. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**torposoplo12, **y aquí está la niña de mis ojos! xDD. Si aquí está el MALDITO capítulo que le da la vuelta a la historia jajaajjaa. Normal que no te caiga bien Delly a mí tampoco, se nota verdad jajajajja. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**isicullen, **yo te ayudaré a matarlos , ¿Por cuál empezamos? Ya tengo ganas. Aunque no le puedo provocar un accidente, lo siento jajajajaja. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

Y a los demás gracias por hacer click en esta historia nos vemos ahora en **Resiste, **mañana en **En Silencio **y el domingo en el temible final de esta historia.

**POR UN REVIEW OS REGALO UN PEDACITO DE MI CORAZÓN, OOHHHHH!**

**Besacoooooos corazoncitooos míos!**


	13. Chapter 12 FINAL

_Ha llegado el final Como ya he dicho es bastante diferente al del libro o la película, es MI final _

Este capítulo final va dedicado a dos de las más fieles seguidoras de este fic y de otros que tengo: ** .9, **que nunca me sale tu nombre completo en el review, no sé porque hija. Bueno de ella decir que siempre me hace reír que me apoya de principio a fin, que siempre está ahí para dejar su gran huella y su punto de vista y que yo también te quiero mujer :D Y **Nina D'e Mellark, **que ha estado en este fic de principio a fin, que me ha animado y me ha hecho sonreir muchas veces, que me ha dejado un par de sugerencias aunque ella no lo sepa jajajajaja. Gracias chicas!

A las demás también ehhh!

_Disfrutad (:_

_Nos vemos abajo!_

**Capítulo 12: FINAL.**

_Querido Finnick:_

_Quizás en mi mente sé que esta carta jamás te llegará, que estoy escribiendo para sentirme mejor y para disfrutar de todo lo que la vida me ha regalado._

_Desde el momento en el que tú te fuiste me hundí en un maldito hoyo por perderte y no poder ayudarte el día de la carrera, por dejarte morir de esa manera. Me sentía terriblemente culpable y hui, sí hui, y lo hice porque me sentía culpable y en cada sitio y persona te veía a ti. Poco a poco fui comprendiendo la tozudez que siempre has tenido y que nunca llegaría a convencerte para que no corrieses en esa maldita carrera…_

_Annie es perfecta Finn, y no pienses que me gusta de otra manera que como amiga, pero lo es. Esa chica es adorable y aún te quiere y siempre lo va a hacer. Ahora mismo está iniciando una relación con un gran tipo llamado Tresh, se la merece créeme, ella no puede esperar ni guardar duelo por toda la vida, ni creo que tú querrías eso._

_En cuanto a Delly es cosa del pasado, el día en el que tú me dejaste para siempre ella también lo hizo; aunque sigue pisando tierra no es la misma ni se esfuerza por serlo… Estuve demasiado tiempo recordándola y venerándola sin darme cuenta que no merecía la pena, no porque era doloroso, que lo era, sino porque para ella fui un maldito capricho mientras que ella originó en mí otros sentimientos…._

_Y ahora me gustaría mucho presentarte a una loca que me ha hecho cambiar, y al contrario que Delly me hace ser yo mismo y desearla cada día más. Se llama Kat, Katniss Everdeen, y es la mujer más loca y perfecta de este puto planeta, si dios existe la ha creado para mí. No sabes lo que me gusta esa mujer…. Me tiene loco, y no solo por lo que estás pensando sino por ser ella, por chuparse los dedos después de beberse un chocolate caliente sin venir a cuento, por engruñarse en el sofá como una pelotita, por fruncir el ceño cuando está concentrada, por sonreírle a la vida sin impórtarle el que dirán, porque me mira directamente a los ojos, por esos benditos cabreos que tiene continuamente y que me hacen quererla más, por ser mi acosadora particular…. Y por toda ella…. No te puedo asegurar que me case con ella ni que vaya a tener hijos solo te digo que por ahora quiero que ella esté en mi vida y el futuro ya lo dictarán otros…_

_Finnick solo decirte que no hay un día que no te recuerde, que te tengo en una foto colgada en mi habitación con una sonrisa, como me gusta recordarte, que estés donde estés siempre vas a ser mi hermano; y si ves a mi madre por ahí dile que su peluchito la extraña…._

_Te quiero hermano._

_Peeta Mellark._

**FIN**

…

Hola gente No sé si os gustará que el final sea tipo carta pero a mi sí y este capítulo me ha emocionado mucho vale?, he llorado y creo que he tardado en escribirlo 10 minutos, ya lo tenía todo en mi cabezota… Bueno gracias por seguir esta historia y soportarme en especial a todos esos que me dejaron o dijeron su opinión, y a los que le dais click.

Los últimos reviews, si dejáis un review en este capítulo os lo contesto por PM

-**vivis weasley, **si a mí también se me hizo muy rápido pero es mejor así La verdad yo también lo hubiera hecho sufrir más pero Kat lleva toda la vida queriéndolo en secreto y ahora que lo tiene no lo va a perder… Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo tan raro Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**KristenRock, ** gracias por pasarte y decirte que yo si que estoy prendada de Seis Años, maaancantaaa jajaajaja. Gracias pero tú escribes mejor :D Espero que no te haya decepcionado el final de la historia :D Gracias por tu review preciosa! Y si adoptas un hijo con Brad Pitt, oye preséntame al padre jajajajaa.

-**Irina Monteith, **me alegro de que te gustasen las pelis yo también las he visto :D aunque no puedo decirte lo mismo xDD. Es que el problema de las pelis no es que estean fatal es que si no te has leído el libro hay partes que no entiendes, sobre todo en Tengo Ganas de Ti, en la de Tres Metros sobre el cielo aún bueno…. Normal a quién no le va a gustar Peeta xDD. Lees rápido y gracias por molestarte en leerme :D Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**isicullen, **Delly ya no importa en esta historia en el final del libro cuentan que se va a casar pero no se vuelve a hablar de ella y yo hago lo mismo no es importante xDD. Espero que te haya gustado el final…. Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Lucrecia Arctica, **me alegro de que te guste y ya me dirás si te gustó el final Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**monogotas2, **gracias corazón y yo si que te como a ti, y normal que estés liada con L.A es MAGNÍFICO :D Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-** .9, **oye perdona como vuelvas a decir que no eres mi favorita asghpoawgwrgh, entendiste? Jajaajajja. Te aplastaría si eres debilucha Deja de decir que no eres imaginativa YA ¡! Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**HungerMuser, **me alegro de que te gustase y es triste lo sé Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**minafan, **me alegro de que te gustasen los cambios, a mí el final no me convence pero bueno… Creo que era el justo final :D No te preocupes por el twitter jajajajaja y de nada gracias a ti por tus historias :D Gracias por tu review preciosa!

-**Nina D'e Mellark, **no te preocupes por nada :D Lo de la ducha también me gustaría hacerlo yo con Peeta (babaaaa) jajajajajaja, y no eres una pervertida lo soy yo jajajajajaa. Si es triste pero ya se va Me alegro de que te gustasen los cambios :D Me paso ahora mismo por tu fic no lo dudes :D Gracias por tu review preciosa!

Bueno el final Gracias a todos los que hicisteis click en esta historia aunque no dejaseis review Nos vemos mañana en **En Silencio** y el martes en **Resiste** y la nueva historia llamada **Bailando para Peeta Mellark.**

Este es el resumen de la nueva historia:

-**Bailando para Peeta Mellark**: _Peeta Mellark es un famoso pintor que pinta lo que le apetece en su nuevo proyecto quiere retractar la pasión de las bailarinas de ballet, para ello accede al ballet ruso que se encuentra en Londres y se encuentra con una de las bailarinas más pasionales que haya conocido, Katniss Everdeen, aunque ella sea una adolescente y él un joven apuesto, la chica se enamora de él pero el pintor tiene otros planes…_

**GRACIAS POR TODO PRECIOSAS SIN VOSOTRAS, NADA **

**BESAAAACOS CARACOOOLAS!**


End file.
